The Demon Who Traveled Through Time
by XxMrsSiscoxX
Summary: Heart broken, Kagome races home only to be chased by an unexpected wolf demon. Can he convince her their love was meant to be?
1. Chapter 1: The Final Straw

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome questioned her traveling companions.

They were neslted around a dampened campfire, preparing to leave now that the sun hovered in the sky above. The raven haired school girl left for barely an hour to get cleaned up in a near by stream before they continued their journey, her white haired half demon friend travled far since then. From time to time he did like to wonder off on his own but this seemed unlike him. When it came to finding the shikon jewel shards Inuyasha did anything but procrastinate. Miroku, the monk, sighed and shook his head regrettably,_ Damn Inuyasha..._ He stared into the distant woods, he didn't want to say it aloud but he knew where Inuyasha had gone. Whenever the hanyou's golden orbs reflected the sadness the group became all but too familiar with, he was on the prowl for his lost love, Kikyo. Sango, the demon slayer, didn't dare meet the modern priestess's gaze in fear of giving away the fact that she knew this as well. Instead she combed through her pet demon's fur, Kirara purring in response. Their tiny fox demon companion Shippo jumped up from his seat clenching his teeth in anger. _Kagome deserves to know! _

"He went into the woods!" Shippo knew that none of them wanted to talk about his where a bouts in fear of hurting Kagome's feelings but the honest fox demon couldn't hold it in any longer.

Kagome raised a brow, "Oh?"

Sango looked up at Kagome shamefully, "There were soul collectors near by."

As if one of her own arrows pierced her heart Kagome's eyes wondered to the grass beneath her feet. Of course, I should have known. She fought back the sling of curse words that came to mind when she thought of the woman who she was the supposed reincarnation of, the original priestess who had now a body made of clay and wondered the earth with the same goal as their own. To destroy Naraku was on the list of many at this point, both human and demon alike. Naraku was an evil half-demon that had been causing terror for years now and was also after the same jewel shards the gangs of misfit hero's were in search of. It was their job to find all of them before Naraku possessed them, if that were to happen he would be unstoppable. How dare the half-dog demon delay their search! Kagome's brows furrowed together with frustration throwing the towel in her hand to the ground.

"I'm going after him! We need to find the shards and we need to find them now!" the screeched marching off into the woods, "Don't you dare try and stop me!" she warned her friends without turning around and continued her stride.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Sango looked to Miroku for insight.

The monk shook his head, "If there's one thing I have learned in the years of dealing with countless stubborn women, never stand in the way when their mind is set on one thing, and one thing only."

This statement sent a glare his way from Sango, although she knew he was right.

Shippo crossed his arms, "When will Inuyasha ever learn? What a two-timer!"

Kagome was too far ahead to hear the conversation her friends were sharing about the star crossed lovers. The distant mumbles just sent her mind reeling. Even though she said the reason she had been mad was because of the delay in their journey the travelers knew it was a cover up for how she was really feeling. This made her even more frustrated, why should she have to make excuses for the way she felt about Inuyasha? Her insides boiled at the thought of him with Kikyo at that exact moment. Inuyasha knew how she felt about the situation, how it made her jealous, sad, angry, confused, all in one when he would run off after Kikyo whenever she were near. She stopped glancing around at the forest greenery her angry ambitions slowly disappearing as her thoughts wondered back to a conversation she had with Inuyasha not too long ago... how she had said even though she knew how he felt the for kikyo, she would stay by his side regardless. Her brown eyes welled up with tears at the thought of being without her friend and the man she loved. Maybe she shouldn't go after him, besides, she didn't want to see him in the arms of the dead priestess. _I'm not Kikyo..._ She thought to herself regrettably.

As she went to turn around an airy, whimsical sound passed her ear and she looked to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors pass by her, carrying an orb of light, a soul. It turned sharply around the corner and disappeared. She lost sight of it in the unmarked path of woods. Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. Curiosity struck her, was she really that close? If so, was Inuyasha with her or was he still wondering around the forest aimlessly in search of her? Kagome's pale shaking hand clutched the top of her school uniform where her heart thumped and squeezed at the clothing. _Turn around, don't do this to yourself!_ She silently yelled, as her trembling legs began to pull her in the direction the soul collector had taken. She turned the corner and clumsily ran to keep up with the apparition, able to make out its snake like floating form in the distance. She stopped as she neared it and took shelter behind a tree. There they were, Inuyasha and Kikyo, standing in the clearing as her collectors circled them.

Inuyasha stared at his dead love with a painful expression as he clutched her hands in his, "I am indebted to you Kikyo, I said this before, you can take me in the fiery depths of hell with you once all is said and done."

She stared at him with an cold unfeeling expression, "What of the reincarnation? No doubt you love and care for Kagome."

Kagome wondered if Kikyo ever had any other face or if she only had the two looks, cold and angry. A pang of guilt hit her almost immediately after thinking this, how would she feel if she was Kikyo and Naraku deceived her? Kikyo had died thinking that Inuyasha, her lover, killed her.

"I do care about Kagome..." Inuyasha's eyes lingered to the tree Kagome was hiding behind, his nose giving a slight twitch.

This was not what Kikyo wanted to hear, "Then when all is said done, will your feelings for her get in the way of the promise you are making now?"

Her words were harder this time, she wanted a direct answer, and she wanted Inuyasha to make a decision. It was either to be her or Kagome Higurashi.

The hanyou's mouth trembled slightly as he clenched his teeth over-whelmed by the demands he was to meet. Kagome was always so willing to compromise with his feelings and although disliked his meetings with Kikyo was also willing to try and understand his feelings. His former lover stood before him wanting an answer he could not give.

"Kikyo, I love you, I will always love you, and although I cannot absolutely guarantee my feelings for Kagome won't come in-between us, if, when the time comes nothing stands in the way of us; I am more than willing to rest with you, my heart has always and will always lie with you."

Although this wasn't entirely what the maiden wanted to hear she collapsed into him nuzzling herself into Inuyasha's fire rat kimono, "That is good enough for me right now, Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped, tears beginning to burn at the brim of her eyes, _Inuyasha..._ that familiar pain in her chest tore into her harder than ever before. Inuyasha said things like this to her all the time in reverse when it was the two of them talking about Kikyo, and she was always satisfied before, what's changed? Could it be because he talked to Kikyo and herself in the same tone, the same seriousness that she almost felt deceived? The modern priestess decided that it was because she felt deceived, it had to be. Why can't it be just me? She wondered.

"Kagome?"

Hearing her name, her head poked out from hiding, Kikyo was being carried off by her minions while as Inuyasha stared dumb founded at the tree that hid the crying girl. His clawed hand reached out for her. She wanted to take it, she wanted to again forget what she just saw as she did the many times before she stumbled upon the two but this time it was different. Inside her emotions twisted and turned and even though she didn't quite understand why the heartache was different, she turned on her heels and darted out of the woods. She didn't look over her shoulder to see if he was following, she just continued running, trying ignore the heart wrenching pain from both Inuyasha and her shortness of breath. As she came back upon the camp Sango had finished covering the fire with a pile of dirt. Miroku and Shippo's eyes were widened at the sight of their distraught friend.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo leaped towards her.

She welcomed the fox demon child in her arms and held him close as her tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked worriedly clutching the strap of her boomerang weapon, Hiraikotsu.

"I-I-I s-saw them..." she forced the words out, "he had promised to spend eternity with her in hell as long as I don't interfere..."

Miroku stared in wonder, "This does not please you? I'm not surprised."

Sango punched him in head, Miroku let out a "ouch" and continued his thoughts.

"What I meant is that now it seems as if, even though Inuyasha has admitted his feelings for both Kagome as well as Kikyo, its making Kagome feel even worse because Inuyasha is putting her in the position where the deciding factor lies with her."

Shippo looked at the monk with a confused expression, "What are you going on about?"

"You'll understand when you're older, " he sighed stomping his staff irritably in the ground, "Inuyasha's behavior is becoming quite troublesome."

Kagome sniffled letting her friend down as she wiped the tears away from her face, "Sango, may I barrow Kirara? I would like to go back to my time."

Sango looked at her sympathetically as the small cat demon leaped from her shoulder and transformed into its larger form. "Of course you can Kagome, we were running low on supplies anyhow, its best we return to Keade's and make sure everyone is well rested and we're prepared to move forward."

"Good thing we're only an hour or so away!" Shippo grinned as he took off down the path, Miroku followed him shouting "slow down".

The slayer turned to her friend and assisted her as she climbed on top of the demon companion.

"Don't worry about us Kagome, we will make it there like Shippo said in less than an hour or so, its best you get there on Kirara so Inuysha doesn't catch up with you, she'll take you straight to the well."

Kagome's big brown eyes threatened to well up with tears as she received a side hug from her friend, "Thank you Sango."

The flying cat took off into the sky with the mounted priestess. She burrowed her face into the back of Kirara's neck as they flew. _Stupid Inuyasha..._

* * *

"Kouga! Hey Kouga wait up!"

The whirlwind that Genta and Hakkaku had been chasing for days now stopped, the dust blowing away to reveal their handsome tribe leader, his long black pony tail still flowing through the wind. The cries of his comrades made him stop, an irritated look on his face struck fear in the two youkai followers realizing they probably shouldn't have whined so much over the course of an hour. They were bent over breathing heavily their other wolf companions now lying on the ground to rest briefly.

"Kouga, I think we should return to the pack for a week or so to recuperate," Genta suggested but immediately regretted it when a snarl came from the wolf prince.

"You call yourselves wolf demons! We are on Naraku's trail! He has to be near by!"

Hakkaku rested on the ground next to one of the wolves and decided to choose his words carefully, "If that is the case boss, don't you think we could easily pick it back up later? You've been saying that for days and we haven't reached him."

Just as Kouga was about to knock both of the wolf demon's heads together a familiar scent wafted in the air. This scent smelled like a mix of trees and flowers a smell that he associated with one person and one person only, his woman, Kagome. She had to be near by. All thoughts of finding Naraku left him and he turned to his Hench men, in a hurry to catch her before she was gone.

"Go! I'll meet up with you in a week or so then! My woman is near!"

Before the two youkai could respond to their leaders orders he was gone in a whirlwind of dust once more and far off in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Well

Dust danced around the Wolf Demon as he ventured into the forest with one thing on his mind, a young priestess who went by the name of, Kagome. She had to be near by; only she carried the scent of trees and flowers in the springtime, regardless of the season. His heart was beating so loud and hard he feared Kagome would find him first before he could pay her a surprise visit. Though the scenery he ran through was beautiful, a sight to behold, he paid no mind. The beauty he had in mind was far more superior. As he reached the edge of the woods he came to halt when ahead he saw a white haired man walking, decked out in a red kimono. _Of course I would run into him first.. _

"Yo! Inuyasha!"

Atop the man's head, a set of white dog ears twitched at the sound of his name and turned to face the Prince. As usual the hanyou was not delighted to see the wolf demon but Kouga recognized a strange look in the dog demon's golden eyes, a lingering sadness. He was waiting for the brash remarks, preparing a slew of insults to yell back at the mutt but instead he asked-

"I'm not in the mood for your games, what do you want?"

Kouga was taken a little aback but quickly regained composure as he sniffed the air.

"Where's Kagome? I know she was with you I can smell her," his brows furrowed together as he picked up another scent, "as well as death."

Inuyasha huffed, "Don't you dare let the idea of Kagome being hurt cross your mind, she's ahead with the others."

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I went ahead to see her?" he eyed his foe carefully.

"Why should I care?! Do whatever the hell you want ya' flea bitten wolf!"

With that the half-demon leaped into the tree and out of sight.

"What's eatin' him?" Kouga wondered aloud.

He didn't think on it too much, he was much more concerned with his woman's where a bouts and was still worried if she was okay. Something didn't feel right. One foot in front of the other it took mere seconds to reach Kagome's pack of travelers but as he spotted the Monk, the Demon Slayer, and the Fox Demon, there was no Kagome. He darted in front of them blocking their path.

"Alright, someone has some explaining to do!" Kouga declared resting his hands on his hips.

The group stared up at him dumbstruck by his sudden appearance. Wasn't expecting to see him so soon when he had been far ahead of them in search of Naraku.

"What can we do for you Kouga?" Sango asked politely.

"I just ran into the liar Inu-trasha! He said Kagome was with you! I wanted to surprise her!" he barked his tail whipping about behind him furiously.

Shippo shook his head, "Kagome has returned to the well to go back to her own time, she caught Inuyasha with Kiky-"

Before the tiny Fox demon could utter another word Miroku swept the child off his feet and covered his chatter box of a mouth. He squirmed under his hold and Miroku took over explaining.

"She had things in her own world she needed to take care of, she'll be back in a couple days!" he laughed nervously.

Kouga raised a brow, "Her own time?"

Sango blinked, "You mean? You didn't know Kagome wasn't of this world?"

He blushed at the fact this information was new to him; he should know everything about his woman! No wonder Kagome dressed so funny, he never seen a Priestess dress in a Kimono like hers.

"I knew that! Where's this well located?" he attempted to cover up crossing his arms.

Miroku smiled warmly at the wolf demon, "In Inuyasha's forest, its said only Inuyasha can pass through the well to Kagome's time but you could give it a shot."

He grinned, "Thanks for the advice Monk, I'm sure if the mutt face can manage I should make it through seeing how I am much faster and stronger than him."

Miroku waved nervously with a free hand, "Okay then! If you fail come on over to the village and join us if you would for dinner!"

Kouga waved back, "Thanks again!"

In a tornado of smoke and dirt he was gone once again. The monk dropped the child to the ground that began to screech at him for keeping him in such a tight hold.

"Do you think he could really make it through?" Sango asked curiously.

Miroku chuckled, "No, even with the jewel shards I find it doubtful, but the last thing we need is for word to get out that Kagome was hurt by Inuyasha and she not be here to mediate the encounter. We all know when it comes to Kagome, Kouga would be the first to defend her pride."

"He may be hopeless but he sure is loyal and honorable!" Shippo agreed.

Sango glared at the path behind them, "For once I wouldn't mind seeing Inuyasha get what's coming to him, I'm not very happy with him."

The monk frowned, "Neither are we Sango, his actions are becoming quite troublesome, quite troublesome indeed."

She had to be close; her scent was so strong he could almost taste the aroma. As he wondered past a family of trees in a clearing ahead was the only well for miles, and there was Kagome perched on the siding prepared to make her leap. The demon slayer's cat flew off into the sky overhead and she waved until it was out of sight. Her eyes were pink as she rubbed at them, and he immediately registered that salty smell tainting her perfume had to be from crying. _That mutt did do something to her! When I see that mongrel again he's going to get it! _

"Kag-" before Kouga could finish calling out for her she had already slid of the ledge and into the well.

He raced forward to see if she was still there but alas she was gone. The only thing he could make out at the bottom of the rickety wooden encasing was the dirt floor. _The Monk said this leads to another world, her time, where Kagome lives… I have to get through. Kagome needs me. _After giving himself some final words of encouragement he grinned as he leaped into the well.

"Here goes nothin!"

He braced himself for impact but nothing came instead it was as if he were moving in slow motion. Around him was darkness and he felt as if he were swimming in the night sky with the stars around him. Then suddenly above him a dim light came into view.

"I'm home," Kagome sighed greeting her mother as she took off her shoes at the door.

"Kagome!"

Souta, her kid brother came from the living room where he had been watching television to greet his long lost sister.

"Back so soon sis? Did Inuyasha come with you?"

The mention of his name brought on the tears once more and at the sound of her sobs her Mother burst in from the kitchen.

"I'm in his way! He wants Kikyo!" she gushed her brother stepping back in alarm as he watched Kagome fall to her knees.

Her mother rubbed her back soothingly, cooing to her softly like a mother bird singing to its young.

"It's alright Kagome, come on up," she smiled warmly at her as she lifted the teenager to her feet.

She helped her upstairs and into the bathroom where she ran the bath water and poured in some of her favorite bubble foaming soap. Through the tears this made Kagome smile thinking back to when her mother resorted to drawing her a bath whenever she had a long day or was upset. One thing she loved most about her Mom was she didn't have to go into detail, all that was needed to be known was her daughter was hurting and it was her job as a mother to make her feel better no matter what. Her mother left her to undress and relax. Kagome didn't hesitate to shimmy out of her skirt and remove her uniform top. After pulling off her knee high socks she climbed into the tub and sunk into the clean water. It was warm and embraced her body like a hot spring in the feudal era, although they were hard to come by Sango and herself always felt so relieved. Most of the time they had to bathe in an ice cold river.

Before she ventured to find Inuyasha in the woods she had just finished washing up in a stream near where they were camping last night. _Inuyasha… _She thought silently to herself as her eyes begun to sting with sadness and rejection that lingered inside her soul. Over and over again she wasted her time, putting up with his secret meetings with Kikyo and believing all the while that she stood a chance. In the end, if she weren't there interfering with the two lovers, meddling with his feelings due to her presence… he would've already left with Kikyo. She sunk deeper into the tub till she was submerged underneath the water wishing she could disappear.

"A bath was exactly what I needed to cure my lovesick blues," Kagome smiled softly to herself as she wondered into her room, "not to mention comfy cotton pajamas."

She collapsed on her bed snuggling her face into the soft pillow she adored so much. From time to time it was nice for her to come home to clean linens and get a chance to refresh.

"The little things in life Kagome, the little things," she yawned and just as her eyes were about to droop close a startling noise at her window shot them back open.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Inuyasha?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"It couldn't be…"

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her heart began to ache at the thought of pulling that curtain aside to reveal the dog eared hanyou. He was the last person she wanted to see.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Stumbling over to the window she took a sharp breath in as she moved the lush pink curtains aside but instead of meeting the yellow gaze belonging to Inuyasha, she was staring into a pair of sky blue orbs. On the tree limb outside her house sat a wolf demon. The one man she never expected to see outside her window, ever in a million years.

"K-k-Kouga?!" she gawked.


	3. Chapter 3: Sota's New Friend

"K-k-kouga?"

For the past year, whenever Kagome was needed to return back to the feudal era, Inuyasha, who was the only person to make it through the well to her time, would come retrieve her. _How did Kouga get through? _She wondered, _He does have jewel shards in his legs, is that the key then? If so I'd be worried… Naraku or any other evil demon would jump at the chance to control humanity five hundred years in the future!_ The tap of his claw on the window made her snap back to the present situation at hand.

"Kagome?" came the muffled, husky, call of the wolf demon, tapping the glass once more, "what kind of barrier is this?"

_Barrier? Does he mean the window? _This made her giggle. She was so used to how adept Inuyasha was to her home, that she didn't consider Kouga's confusion. She opened the window allowing the demon, entrance to her bedroom.

Soon as the barrier was lifted Kouga leaped into the middle of her small den. He had to restrain himself from smelling everything. It was almost like a personal heaven of sorts for him, the scent of his woman hanging thick in the air. He studied her face that although appeared to be under less stress than he had last seen her at the well, still held some puffiness about it.

"Why have you been crying Kagome? What did he do to you?" he asked carefully stepping forward to grasp his hands around hers.

She blinked, "What are you talking about Kouga?"

"Don't even try to play me Kagome," his strong blue eyes stared into her swollen brown ones, "I searched for you and it was your friends who told me you returned home. I know you Kagome, you're so strong, the only time you show weakness is when that shit faced dog does something to you."

"Kouga…" she whispered softly trying to understand his motives.

_ Motives! Come on Kagome this is Kouga we're talking about here, the one who proclaimed his love for you in front of his tribe of wolf demons. _As she stared back into his gaze her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. He truly cared; he honestly wanted to know what had caused Kagome so much grief. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she wanted to forget the mess between her and Inuyasha and return days later with a clear head like she always did. It couldn't be like that this time though and in the presence of Kouga this reality made its self known. Her happy façade faded as her lips drooped into a frown.

He had never seen a Kagome with her defense lowered. Even when they first met and he kidnapped her to ask for assistance in defeating his packs enemies, the birds of paradise, she didn't show an ounce of fear. Seeing her vulnerable and sad broke his heart. The brim of her eyes started to quiver as they glazed over, and the salty scent of tears entered his nose. He released her hands, grasped her forearm, and pulled her into his chest gently. Surprisingly she didn't retract, nor did she try to get away instead she burrowed her face into the crane of his neck, standing upon her tip toes. She took in his strong musk, breathing in the masculinity as she cried into him.

"Kouga," she sobbed as if she were beginning a sentence but couldn't continue.

He hushed her, "Shh, its okay Kagome, you don't have to say anything right now," and pulled her in to close the small gap between them.

Something inside of her stirred, a feeling that she felt like she had been trying to ignore. The only time she would get this strange emotion was when the Wolf Demon leader was near. He was always bringing her flowers, announcing his love for her proudly despite there being a crowd or if it was just the two of them, yet she rejected him secretly wishing Inuyasha would be more like Kouga. _Why not Kouga? _The minute she asked herself this she immediately pushed the question to the back of her mind as number of factors came into play. _You have Inuyasha… had Inuyasha, _she corrected herself, _Kouga has Ayame too._ This wasn't entirely true. Ayame was the granddaughter of an elder from another tribe who swore Koga had promised at a young age to marry her. C_hildren are so impressionable; _after she thought this her tears began to slow.

Kouga gently pulled away bringing one of his course hands to her cheek, holding her face inches away from her own.

_K-k-kouga! _Kagome's pale cheeks began to transform into a light pink as his lips neared hers.

"Kagome I brought you some tea!"

The voice of her brother separated the two almost instantly but not soon enough. Sota gawked at his sister and the strange man who was not that of Inuyasha. The wolf demon raised a questionable brow looking the small boy over. _He looks like a tiny Kagome! _Cautiously he stepped forward and sniffed at his hair, _does he smell like Kagome?_

"Uh, Sota! Meet Kouga! He helps us beat bad guys back in the feudal era," Kagome laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck, "Kouga, this is my little brother Sota."

Sota smiled excitedly setting down the cup of tea on the floor to look over his sister's friend. Although he didn't have ears like his hero Inuyasha, his tail swished back and forth excitedly at the presence of the strangely dressed kid brother. He poked and prodded at the fur on his arms and legs, then reached for his tail. Kouga didn't seem to mind.

"I like your dog tail, much cooler than ears! So are you Inuyasha's brother or something?" Sota questioned.

Kouga looked at the human boy appalled by the question, "I'm a wolf! Don't you dare compare me to that mutt Inu-trasha!"

Sota almost felt the need to defend the hanyou he had admired so but then his tiny brown eyes landed on Kagome who began to brush away her fallen tears. No way was he going to defend someone who made his older sister cry, even if she was a pain. Obviously Inuyasha wasn't what he thought he was or else he would be here in the wolf's place.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Kouga smirked patting him on the head, "You're okay, kid."

"Is he your new boyfriend kagome?" Sota grinned pointing at the man dressed in furry pelts.

_Boyfriend!_ She waved her hands about franticly.

"Don't be silly! Kouga is just a friend!"

"Boyfriend?" Kouga raised a brow, "is that like a mate?"

Sota gave a nod, "Something like that."

Kouga laughed heartily, "In that case you're my woman Kagome, wouldn't that make me your boyfriend?"

Kagome glared at the two males, "I'm not your woman Kouga and he's not my boyfriend Sota!"

The little boy whispered to Kouga, "Don't worry she likes playing hard to get, she did the same thing with Inuyasha."

He wasn't quiet enough for kagome caught wind of the small statement. "SOTA!" she screamed chasing her brother out of the room and down the steps to the first floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch with the Family

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry if things have been kind of slow moving but hang in there! Some exciting events are just around the corner. I hope to receive some more reviews in the future :) Thank you all for your kind feedback! I love you guys! If you have any questions about my series or want to just chit chat send me a message, I absolutely love hearing from you! In fact if it weren't for my readers my inspiration would be capoot! :P**

**-Much love-**

**XxMrsSiscoxX**

* * *

Kouga smirked at the interaction between Kagome and her brother, like two wolf cubs fighting over the last scrap of food at dinner time. During Kagome's visit at the wolf den she was an accomplice to him in fighting some enemies, she didn't get the chance to see how fun a life living with him and his clan could be. Inuyasha showed up and convinced her to leave with them to continue their search for the jewel shards. Kouga growled crossing his arms.

"Stupid mutt!"

He didn't deserve to even be in the presence of his woman. _He's lucky I even allowed him to live this long the mangy dog… when I get back he's dead! No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it!_

"Kouga!"

The sound of the priestess calling his name made his heart go crazy. He placed a hand over where his heart would be and smiled.

"Coming Kagome!" he called back.

_In the mean time, I couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to have her alone without Inuyasha or anyone around to interfere._ The wolf demon walked out of Kagome's bedroom and followed the sound of her and Sota still bickering down the steps to the first floor of the house. Walking wasn't his style, he preferred to leap in head first but he didn't know what to expect in this world. It was important to be overly-cautious in case any strange demons tried to attack Kagome and her family.

Kagome watched the demon tip toe into the kitchen. It was amusing to see how careful Kouga was being. He was more calm and generous than Inuyasha who had broken down doors, bicycles, even her grandpa's storage shed unaware of how his strength compared to her world's fragile shell. She waved the wolf demon to sit at the table across from herself, next to Sota.

"You're here now, you might as well have some lunch and then we'll get you back to the feudal era," she smiled.

"Aww," Sota whined, "can't he stay a little longer Kagome? I want to hear about the feudal era! You never let me hang out with you and your friends!"

Kagome crossed her arms, "No way Sota, it's too dangerous having him here, what would other people say if they saw his tail or the way he dressed for that matter."

"We do still have some of your father's clothes if you did want to show your friend around Kagome."

All three of them looked up to see Kagome's mother setting out Sushi and rice on the table. She smiled warmly at the long haired boy sitting at the kitchen table and took her place next Kagome.

"That would be so cool Mom! What do you say Kouga? You have any place you have to hurry off to?" Sota beamed at his new found hero.

Kouga blushed staring down at his empty plate. Her mother's smile looked so much like Kagome's he couldn't bare staring at the woman longer than he had to. They looked so much alike in the face.

He cleared his throat, "I guess if it's not a big deal I wouldn't mind."

"Fine," Kagome huffed, "not like my opinion mattered that much anyways!"

Kouga smiled at the priestess sheepishly, "If you don't want me here, I understand, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. We can go back if you want."

It was Kagome's turn to blush. _I didn't mean to come off like that… _she sighed. He did come all this way for her.

"Sure the clothes may be a little outdated but if you think about it, he did travel across time just to make sure you were okay," her mother tried to reason as she begun serving the meal, "Kind of romantic if you ask me."

Kagome's cheeks tinged a light pink briefly. _Geez Mom! If you put it that way Sota will never let it down._

"Fine," she huffed stabbing away at her food with a pair of chop sticks.

Kouga stared blankly at Kagome, studying the way she used the wooden rods to eat her food. It didn't look that hard! Bravely he picked up his set of chopsticks and tried mimicking the others finger placements but kept dropping the tiny rolled up fish.

Sota grabbed his clawed hand, pushing it down on the table causing Kouga to let go of his eating utensils.

The little boy chuckled, "I can never use those things right so when it comes to Sushi I just use my hands!"

He watched as the little boy picked up a piece of the rice covered fish and popped it into his mouth.

"Sushi?" Kouga wondered aloud picking up a piece of his own food and eyeing it carefully.

Kagome's mother giggled, "Its raw fish and sea weed, wrapped in rice. Try it, you may like it."

Kouga gave a firm nod before putting the food in his mouth. His cautious frown turned into an excited smile as he ate another, then another, and another!

"You want mine? I'm not that hungry," Sota offered dropping his sushi on the wolf demon's dinner plate.

The mother laughed, "I'm not either, I had a very big breakfast."

She dropped hers onto his plate as well.

"Thank you! This is great!" he shouted excitedly as tiny pieces of rice flew out of his mouth.

The sight, as hard as Kagome tried to be mad, made her laugh. Her heart stung lightly, thinking back to when Inuyasha first had instant ramen, it was a scene similar to this. _Enough! I need to stop thinking about him! _She scolded herself. Across the table Kouga had finished eating and was staring intently at her as if trying to read her mind. She stood up blessing him with a friendly smile.

"I'm going to change into suitable clothes, I'll be back," with a wave she disappeared from the kitchen and was climbing the stairs.

Kouga watched her leave and felt a warm feeling consume him. That smile was different than the many smiles she had given him before. It wasn't forced, or nervous, it was real. It felt good knowing that she was potentially happy that he came.

"Let us get you some clothes to wear as well," Kagome's mother offered, followed by a chuckle as she noticed his tail thump about on the floor, "as far as that goes, I'm not sure what we can do yet but we'll come up with something to conceal it."

"Are there not demons here?" he asked.

Sota shrugged grabbing the wolf demon's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Not to our knowledge, if there are they're either in hiding or we can't see them," he explained dragging him upstairs as well but into another den.

The set up was similar to Kagome's but had pictures of strange flying machines on his walls and humans dressed in funny clothes wielding a wooden club. _Humans from this era sure do have strange interests,_ he pondered sitting on the floor.

Kagome looked through her dresser wondering if she had to wear her school uniform or change into something her wolf demon friend wasn't used to. Twas' early but upon recent events if Kouga hadn't shown up she was going to lounge about in bed all day and mope. Different was nice from time to time, she concluded pulling out a spaghetti strap yellow dress and her favorite light blue cardigan. As she began to take off the top of her pajamas she allowed it to drop on the floor casually and began to slip out of her pants when came a familiar voice.

"Uh, Kagome?"

She turned suddenly to see a modern dressed Kouga who now twisted his head away from the scene.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were still changing!" he cried, "please, don't kill me!"

At first she was going to be scream at him for barging into her room but the last defenseless yelp made her laugh instead.

"Don't you dare turn around," she warned pulling her dress on over her head before slipping off her pants, "Okay now you can turn around."

As he flipped around to face her, his face still red out of embarrassment, she thought his blush went a shade darker as he looked her over. She admired at how Kouga blended in well with her world dressed in normal, human clothes. Just a normal jeans and t-shirt made him look like a super model regardless, and his tail was no where to be seen. In fact it was odd to see him without all his fur, even his head band didn't stick with the new attire and his long black hair didn't change. It was still pulled back into a pony tail but instead of a furry holder it was a black one that must've been one of hers she had lying about. If it weren't for his elf like ears, he could've passed for a human, a very unusually, buff, handsome human but a human nether the less.

"You look great Kouga! Where's your tail?"

An agonizing look came over his expression as he pointed to the jeans' belt loops but it too was concealed by a long sleeve plaid shirt tied around his waist, tuffs of fur stuck out but it wasn't that noticeable.

She frowned, "If it hurts we don't have to go out, we can stay here around the shrine so you don't have to hide it."

"No!" he shouted suddenly, "I want to go out with you Kagome!"

Her cheeks reddened to that of a strawberry at the wolf prince's statement. _Don't be silly, Kagome, he couldn't have possibly understood what he just said._

"Uh, right," she smiled nervously, "let's go then!"

Kagome lead her friend down the stairs and to the front door where she finished putting on her sky blue cardigan and slipped on her brown school shoes.

"I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind if you barrowed these" she explained gesturing to a pair of old tennis-shoes, "he doesn't care for them that much anyhow, he prefers his shrine sandals."

It was a snug fit for Kouga's feet but he decided to grin and bear it. Nothing could ruin the next couple hours he was about to share with his potential mate, not his tail, not the uncomfortable shoes, nothing. He had the urge to wag his tail in fact but restrained himself knowing the pain that would follow.


	5. Chapter 5: Kouga Meets the Trio

Never in the Wolf Demon's life had he ever imagined that he'd be basking in the warm afternoon sun, strolling along down the strange grounds of a new world with his only love, Kagome. Her long raven hair danced about in the wind, as so did his, he kept pulled back into his usual pony tail. The porcelain face graced with an awakward smile turned to him and asked.

"What do you think Kouga?"

It still felt strange not hearing the human girl screaming at anyone, probably because the one person she usually yelled at was the hanyou, Inuyasha, and he was no where to be found. To respond to her question Kouga gazed at his surroundings to take in all the ornate towers and building made of strange metalic material, the humans riding contraptions similar to what Kagome would ride in his world. Although it was a lot to take in and he almost felt intimidated, this was his first time trying to take in everything. He was much too distracted with the beautiful preistess in his mists.

"Um... well... it's uh... nice I guess," he mumbled, slightly embarassed that he was caught staring at her.

"A lot different that fuedal Japan," she noted, "You fit in quite well, you don't stick out as much as-" she caught herself before she said his name. _Inuyasha._

Kouga frowned watching Kagome's gaze fall to the ground. He knew she was thinking about his rival and silently wished he could annilate him. Many times in the past the Wolf Demon Prince from time to time stumbled upon the group of travelers in his era, Kagome sometimes angry at Inuyasha or hurt by him but never to this degree. He desperately wished there was something he could do to comfort her.

_Give it up Kagome, _she told herself, _he's is in love with Kikyo, he always had been... _She thought about this for a moment, _Kouga all this way to see if I was okay, the least I could do is show him some grattitude and stop thinking about Inuyasha. _Kagome smiled as her head perked up at the sight of an ice cream vendor. Her companion was staring at her curiously and was caught off guard when she grabbed his hand and drug him towards the small metal wagon, without wheels.

_She's holding my hand! _He blushed as they neared the hut the man behind the counter smiling at them.

"Two chocolate ice cream cones, please," she requested pulling out her money from her satchel and placing it on the counter.

The man gave a nod and after taking her currency in return gave them the icey sweet treat. Kagome let go of Kouga's hand and took them from the vendor thrusting one at the wolf demon. He held it in front of his nose and sniffed at it causiously as they walked off. Kagome giggled and licked hers.

"It's called ice cream, its the least I can do for you since you came all this way," she smiled at him warmly.

"Okay, I'll brave it," he sniffed it again before taking a small lick, "its cold! Like flavored snow!" he exclaimed.

She laughed, "Of course! That's why it's called ICE CREAM."

He too laughed and took notice to how well their cackles chorused together. His was deep and throaty while hers, light and airy, like an angel.

"Kagome!"

An unfimilar voice to the demon called distracting him from the sweet dessert in hand. Three human girls ran forward waving their arms about. Just as they neared and caught sight of him, they stopped their eyes scanning the scene. Kagome immediately became flustered. _How am I supposed to explain this to them! They're going to assume the worse!_

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good, Who is the guy Kagome?" Eri asked bravely stepping forward.

"Yeah what happened to that white haired two timer?" Piped in Yumi.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Ayumi grinned.

So began the questions. She blanked. Even though she should've been planning out an aliby for the wolf demon she had only thinking about Inuyasha. Cursed Inuyasha, always runing everything!

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend," Kouga answered bluntly after licking the remains of the ice cream off his fingers.

Yumi beamed an appraising smile at the tan, buff man before rushing forward to take his free hand. "You must be the other guy Kagome talked about!"

Kagome blinked, "Other guy?"

"Oh!" Eri exclaimed, "the one who proclaimed his love for her!"

The scene at the fast food restaraunt from months ago came to mind, she had but breifly mentioned Kouga and yet they still remembered him.

"He's not my boyfriend," she explained, "he's delusional-"

Before she could finished Kouga puffed out his chest, "Yeah, that mutt has no business trying to get with my woman, no matter how hard he may try I'm faster, stronger, and I would risk my own life to save Kagome!" he boasted.

"That's awfully bold of you Kouga," Ayumi giggled, "I wish I had a guy like you."

He wrapped a firm arm around Kagome, "No can do, my heart belongs to this human, and this human only."

Yumi gazed at the two, "I wonder, if we're just now finding out about this new relationship... Houjo probably has no idea about this Kagome."

Eri frowned, "Poor Houjo, he's always thinking about your health bringing by baskets of herbs and home made remedies."

Kouga blinked, "Houjo? Who is this Houjo?"

Yumi gave his arm a reassuring pat, "He's a guy we go to school with who really really likes Kagome, but not to worry, Kagome is never at school because of her illnesses so its not like htey have any kind of relationship or anything."

"School?" he sighed, "Well I guess I can't help if other guys like you Kagome but if I ever meet this guy he better not try to cross you the wrong way or I'll kill him."

Eri gasped, "You're not part of a gang too, are you?"

The interacction between the Youkai and her classmates was unfolding into a topic that would be hard to wiggle her way out of if it went on any longer.

"I'm the leader of my tribe if that's what you are enquiring about," Kouga stated raising a brow.

"Alright guys! We must be on our way!" Kagome spoke up shurgging off Kouga's arm to grab his hand.

Yumi pouted, "But we're just getting to know your boyfriend!"

"It's not like that," she huffed dragging the wolf demon off before chaos ensued, "See you guys at school."

Kagome was always the center topic of the trio's gossip which was to be expected seeing how she was never at school to begin with. Her grandpa always made up excuses so she had the time to travel with Inuyasha and her friends and gather the sacred jewel shards. The fueldal era was mixing in too much with her modern life though, so much myth and legend it'd be too hard for her friends to comprehend if they were to find out. Kouga noticed that the preistess was deep in thought and decided not to disturb her. The afternoon sun was begining to disappear in the distance, the day had gone by so fast. Inside the demon's tummy began to twist and turn knowing the time he had been spending with Kagome had to come to an end eventually but he didn't want it to be now. As they trucked up a small hill the shrine came into view and his heart sunk like the setting sun cowering behind monstorus mountains. Kagome's warm hand was still wrapped around his, she must've forgotten. His big rough hand let go and encased hers firmly, this brought her somber face away from the wondering distance, her eyes now looking him carefully.

"Kouga?" she whispered.

The cool evening breeze whipped through their hair once more, his sky blue orbs stared deep into hers. Her scent tickled his nostrils which made him smile.

"Kagome, the way you smell, that's how I know."

She raised a brow, "How you know what?"

"That you were meant to be mine."


	6. Chapter 6: Tokyo's Cultural Festival

"The way I smell?" Kagome blinked taking in the young wolf demon's explanation.  
An unfamiliar thumping pattern erupted in her heart. She easily compared the feeling to past memories of Inuyasha holding her. No matter how familiar it was, right then and there it felt different. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink and as much as she wanted to look away from Kouga she felt trapped in his sky blue summer eyes. She then wondered how she did smell, why was her scent different from any other human or demon for that matter to make him so attracted to her?  
The Wolf Prince chuckled at the priestess and smiled giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"They say when a wolf demon has found their mate for life they have a scent, this scent sets them apart from any other being."  
Kagome gulped, "What is it like?"  
Kouga closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as he exhaled his smile broadened and their gaze connected once more.  
"Like a spring day, in the forest, where wild flowers thrive," he continued to describe this aroma the priestess gave off, "sometimes its over whelming, so tempting... if I could I'd smell you for hours... I know that sounds strange but if you could smell it too, you would wish the same thing."  
This raised a lot of questions in the human girl's mind. _Is he for real?_ She wondered. If she smelt so great to him, this specific scent to depict her as his mate, would she not smell the same thing? Or was it because she was a human, she couldn't smell something like that so she wouldn't know? Then this made her question if he was just saying this so she would give up on Inuyasha but the way he stared deeply in her chocolate brown eyes, no way was Kouga lying. Besides he's too noble, way different than Inuyasha... he's not the type of person to hide how he feels or avoid his own feelings.  
"Are you supposed to smell like that to me too?" she questioned.  
Kouga shrugged, "I'm not sure, I know it's a Wolf Demon thing, other members of my tribe talk about it but it may that your senses aren't as strong as mine."

Finally she managed to tear away from his intent stare as she thought about this, was she meant to be Kouga's mate? This explanation was a good reason why Kouga, the Wolf Demon Prince, Leader of his tribe who could be with any demon, wanted a measly human girl like herself. It also was a possibility that their connection may have been what got him through the well. _He does have jewel shards, that could explain how he made it over to this world too. I'm not meant to be part of a demon tribe, am I?_  
"Well hello Kagome, Kouga, how was your walk?"  
The two quickly regained themselves as Kagome's mother, Sota, and her grandfather walked towards them, pushing a small wooden kart and dressed in feudal era fashion. Kagome glared at her little brother who was dressed in an outfit similar to Kouga's wolf gear with his own stuff tail and then wondered what was going on.

Kouga admired the little boy with a smirk on his face, "Not bad kid, you look like one of my warriors."

Sota's eyes twinkled at the compliment, "Mom put it together for me last minute, I thought it was much cooler than your average kimono!"

"I'm impressed," he grinned.  
"Why are you all dressed like that?" she asked slowly.  
Her grandfather cleared his throat signaling the start of his lecture, "Kagome, its the yearly cultural festival and you know we play a big part in it every year having the only Shrine in Tokyo, it's also where we make extra earnings to keep up with the shrines fix me ups! Sota thought this year he'd dress as a demon and put on an act," he glanced between her and Kouga, "You and your friend should participate as well, it would be of great help."  
Kagome sighed._ I'm never going to get Kouga to leave now... _  
"I don't know if Kouga would be interested in doing that, he may have to get back to his own time being the leader of a tribe and all, we can't be selfish and hog him when he might have things he has to take care of and the search for the evil demon Naraku and certainly-"  
"Genta and Hokkaku have things under control back home, they needed a week to recuperate," Kouga interrupted her ramblings, giving a small bow to her grandfather, "I would be honored to help your family out with this Cul-tu-ral Festival."  
Kagome gave the Youkai and helpless smile. _Its not like he's causing as much trouble as Inuyasha, whenever he came here..._ She could hear her Mom's voice in her mind from lunch earlier. _He traveled across time just to see me, after all._  
"I guess let us go up to the house and change you back into a demon, we'll meet you downtown."  
She went to grab Kouga's hand to lead him into the entrance of shrine when she noticed they had still been holding hands. _Were we like this the entire time?!_ Her cheeks reddened as she yanked her hand away.  
"Let's go Kouga," she waved her arm gesturing him to follow her.

He stared at her as she walked away for a moment but then stumbled after her, obediently following her every command. _Anything for you Kagome_, he grinned.

Shinjuku Gyeon Park was decorated with lights and paper lanterns. Children dressed as small monsters and villagers played with sparklers and chased one another amongst the lawn of cherry blossom trees. The moon lit the vast pond with its reflection, outlining the bridge not far off from the shores, over looking the body of water. A sight to behold and so many delicious aromas wafted throughout the festivities, Kouga found himself drooling at all the stalls of food and the brightly lit scenery.

"Come on Kouga! Show me some moves!" Sota demanded, kicking off his sandals and entering a fighting stance.

The Wolf Demon turned to the ten year old and grinned, "Ah, so you wish to learn my tribe's secret moves?"

Sota jumped up and down excitedly, "Yes! Yes, please show me! I can do it!"

Hearing the demon and her brother exchange conversation Kagome thought it was her turn to cut in.

"Take it easy on him Kouga," she warned waving her finger in the air, "If you harm him in anyway I will not hesitate to take matters into my own hands."

The three stood outside of a small wooden hut, a crowd circled them smiling and laughing at the unusual act. Inside Kagome's grandfather and mother were handling the transactions, selling good luck charms and talismans to ward off evil demons. She held her bow and arrow, and embodied Priestess robes she had been but all to familiar with. In them she felt sort of like Kikyo and realized why so many at first found the resemblance undeniable. Many girls of all ages had been silently admiring the fake sacred jewel shard that hung loosely around her neck while the males silently admired her strong, beautiful presence. Kouga was only one of the many that night. Kouga puffed out his chest and let out a deep bellowing laugh.

"Do not worry Priestess, I think of this cub as if he were my own brother!"

These words melted Sota's heart, whether it were an act or not.

Kagome stifled back a giggle noticing the gleam to her brother's eyes, "Let us keep it that way, you are lucky I let you live amongst the humans Kouga, Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe."

"Would any other brave warriors like to step forth and join me in defeating my enemies? Come join my tribe of wolves and fight along side us!" Kouga called out.

Other little boys stepped forward as Kouga began to teach the youngsters high kicks and punches, the crowd cheering at the spectacle. Kagome watched the demon suddenly in admiration. He stepped up to the plate and played along knowing he mustn't reveal his true nature. As far as she could tell, Kouga appeared to be actually enjoying himself amongst the humans. _Of course, he must train real cubs back at his tribes... come to think of it, I never have asked him much about how things really worked in his pack. _

"Priestess!"

Kagome was brought back from dream land as the Wolf Prince approached her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer to him a mischievous grin plastered to his tan, handsome face.

"With my new found comrades we will protect your village and restore peace throughout the land," he wiggled his eye brows, "Wolves mate for life, and when the evil has been purged your duties as Protector of the Shikon no Tama will no longer be needed."

She blushed, "Uh, Kouga, where are you going with this?"

"You and I can then be together Kagome, forever."

The joking act disappeared from his face, his smile becoming more genuine as he inched his face closer to hers. He stopped inches away from their lips touching.

"Kouga," she said softly.

At this point she didn't know whether to continue on with the scene or if this had become real to Kouga. Did he think that after defeating Naraku and recovering the shards, they could potentially be together? The crowd whispered anxiously. Following the script Sota had made prior to their performance Kagome closed the gap between them with an embrace wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I cannot await for that day fine Wolf Prince! I'll wait for you as long as you may need!" she cried.

The audience cheered at the play's ending. Kouga was dumb struck, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed a deep fuchsia pink. If only this weren't an act made by her kid brother, if only it were real he wished. Kagome pulled away quickly taking a bow as so did Sota. Kouga followed suit, his face still holding his shocked expression.

"We will perform one more time after the fireworks, at ten!" Sota cried out as people began to move along, some going to the booth to purchase souvenirs, "my story attracted more people than I thought."

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Yes, great job involving other kids too."

He shrugged, "I think what really made it was the ending, Kouga was so sincere and you held up the seriousness on your end too."

"What?" she gasped, "Take it back, I was only acting!"

Sota sent his sister a coy grin, "I dunno' sis, maybe we should end the second time around with a kiss."

"No way!" she yelled tackling him to the ground and pinching his cheeks.

Kouga laughed at the two but felt his heart sink. _"Take it Back I was only acting!" _He sighed reflecting on the words his true love muttered. _Too good to be true I guess... _he shook his head doing a small fist pump, _No, I will not give up! She will love me someday, I'm sure of it! She has to... we're meant to be mates for life. My nose has never steered me wrong!_

"Everyone is about to gather by the pond to watch the fire works," Kagome's Mom stepped forward a placing a hand on one of his furry shoulder pads, "why don't you and Kagome head over to the bridge, a lot of the grounds will be taken since your skit just ended."

"Fireworks?" the word was slightly foreign to him.

"You'll love them," she assured him.

Spotting the bridge off in the distance he gave a nod giving a "thank you" before pulling Kagome off her brother.

"What's the big idea?" she whined but then blushed feeling Kouga's strong arms around her waist.

"Your mother said the fire works are about to start so we should head to the bridge," he smiled down at her.

"Oh," she smiled, "let's go then, I love fireworks."

Still not quite sure what "fireworks" were Kouga followed his woman down the path passing more food vendors who were stationed out back of their karts and huts peering up into the sky. The thump of their feet on wood brought his attention to the conduit they now stood upon. Kagome propped her elbows up on the railing and turned her attention up to the sky like the other humans throughout the park. Kouga stood next to her, as close as he could bring himself without making her feel uncomfortable. Although he felt much more brave in his wolf attire and his tail was free from being bound in human clothes he felt a strange cowardice to the Priestess's world, especially towards her. His usual display of affection he tried to shower her he had limited for today but not just for the fact he was in foreign land but because of this dispute his love had endured with his rival. It had been secretly eating away at him. _When I find out what that mutt did to my Kagome, there will be hell to pay. _

**BOOM!**

The loud explosion distracted him from his thoughts and his gaze focused on the bright light shooting in the air and exploding into a giant waterfall of cackling fire. Never in his life had he seen such a sight! No wonder Kagome loved them so much! She had turned to him and watched the Youkai stare in the night at the display. There were days when she used to imagine showing Inuyasha the joy and amazing things her world had to offer but in that moment she was glad that it was Kouga there beside her. A man who truly loved her not because she was the reincarnation of an ex-lover but because she was Kagome, your average high school girl, even if he didn't know what high school actually was.

"Kagome," he whispered and looked to her pointing his index finger into the sky, "thank you for sharing this with me."

**BOOM!**

Another firework let off into the dark abyss above them.

"Anytime Kouga," she smiled.

"I hope you're not thinking about what that dog had done to you," he wrapped an arm around her resting his head on hers, "he doesn't deserve someone as special as you Kagome."

Kagome chuckled, "Actually, I was thinking about you."

"What about?" Kouga asked anxiously, his heart thumping a hundred times a minute underneath his armor.

"I'm just really glad you came Kouga, and I'm glad that even though most of the time I was thinking about how we were going to get you back, that you stayed this long here with me and helped out my family."

"One day Kagome, your family will be my family," he lifted his head and smiled down at her, "it's important to help out each others families, I remember you saving mine from a pack of buzzard brains."

She shook her head, "I'm not your woman Kouga."

He grinned, "Not yet."


	7. Chapter 7: The Unusual Aroma!

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. I love you all so much and thank you so much for your kind reviews! This story is far from over! MUAHAHAHAH! :D So expect another chapter later this week!**

**- XxMrsSiscoxX**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was your average high school teenager who yearned to fit in and live a normal life. One day she found herself crawling out of a well into another time. In that time she fell in love but within the past 24 hours everything she held onto so tightly began to tumble out of her grasps. The wall she had built to keep the Wolf Demon Prince out was falling apart, and her sadness began to leak through the cracks.

"I don't want Kouga to go back!" Sota whined.

After the night's festivities, grandpa had retired and Kagome, Kouga, her mother and brother sat around in the living room drinking tea from tall ceramic mugs. The Wolf Prince let out a hearty laugh. As much as he wanted to stay with Kagome in her world after their day of fun he knew it was only a matter of time till he had to go back. One, Kagome would make sure of it, two, he had responsibilities he still had to tend to back home as well. All of this was far to complicated to get a ten-year-old to understand.

"Well I'm going to stay as long as your sister wants me too," Kouga grinned, "it won't be long till the pups back home start to wonder where their leader went."

Over hearing this Kagome turned to the pair and felt as if an invisible hand pulled at her heart strings. Seeing Kouga interact with her brother, dressed in costume still, made a gear inside her begin to tick. The sight of them smiling and laughing as he tickled the small boy version of herself sent her mind reeling. If she didn't choose Inuyasha... if she chose Kouga? This raised a number of pros and cons. N_o doubt he'd love me and care for me just as much if not that more than Inuyasha... oh Inuyasha... what am I doing? _Her heart still yearned for the white haired hanyou. This was to be expected she decided. _I just can't forget about being in love with him over night! _She silently wondered if she had lost her mind. She just considered "loving" Kouga! _I don't love Kouga! _Inside she struggled to accept the strange emotions that came at the thought of being with someone who wasn't the dog demon she loved for so long.

Kagome's mom smiled at wolf demon sitting in her living room, "Well Kouga, I'm going to make you a bed upstairs. You're welcome to stay the night, I think it would be for the best so you and Kagome and can travel back through the well together."

He gave a nod as he watched her get up from her spot and walk towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Sota came up from behind and pounced on him wrapping his arms around his neck.

"So, are you both leaving in the morning then?" Sota questioned.

Kouga shrugged, "If that's what Kagome wants."

_I hope to the Gods it's not... _

Kagome pushed the thought of Inuyasha to the back of her mind and that's when Kouga's words sank in. _"If that's what Kagome wants." _Small rose bushes warmed her cheeks as she gazed at the Wolf Prince. _He always says things like that Kagome, pull yourself together! _Then she wondered, maybe it wasn't because of him saying this that made her heart do back flips, but maybe it was because he would actually do anything for her. Kouga was without a doubt a more self-less person in comparison to Inuyasha and went the extra mile to prove it to her often. Her mother returned informing Kouga she had a bed set up for him in Kagome's room before ushering Sota up the steps to get him ready for bed as well.

The wolf demon glanced at the modern priestess, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he thought about sleeping in the same vicinity as her. He took in the red blush on her pale cheeks and wondered if she felt alright. _I hope she isn't sick, poor Kagome. _He frowned placing a hand on her forehead.

"Uh Kouga, what are you doing?" she blinked.

He looked so serious and inched closer to her causing the red hues in her cheeks to deepen in color.

"Are you feeling okay Kagome, you're very warm," he growled.

_I swear if that mutt has been the cause of this he'll die by my own hands!_

Kagome's stomach felt like a team of gymnasts were jumping around inside at her touch. A strange aroma wafted its a way from the wolf demon, yet it felt familiar to her. _He smells like the forest, like the trees... oh my god! _Without warning she jumped up and clutched at her heart, trying as hard as could to force the unusual scent away without looking like something was wrong.

"Don't be silly Kouga, I'm just tired," she chuckled nervously.

"Oh," he stood sending her a goofy grin, "then let's get some rest Kagome."

"Right!" she agreed.

Her thoughts reflected on what Kouga had said earlier that day about the scent she gave off to him. The aroma that confirmed his feelings for her, was that what she smelled? Or was that his natural odor? _I mean that would make sense seeing how he lives in a world without shampoo and conditioner, he just smells like his home! _But Kouga lived in the mountains, sure he may wonder into the woods from time to time to hunt with his pack but certainly the smell of pine and oak didn't cling to him, right? She wanted so desperately to believe this.

The Wolf Prince was fast asleep when the school girl returned from the bathroom. She gazed down at his sleeping form nestled under blankets her mother had prepared for him. Noticing his armor next to him she blushed and tried to not picture him without his top on but a part of her remained curious even as she climbed into bed. Still transfixed on his sleeping form she didn't take her eyes away from him and nearly fell out of bed when his eye lids snapped open and peered back at her.

"I thought you were tired?" he raised a brow.

"I thought you were asleep," she retorted.

He shook his head a grin appearing on his face, "No way."

She huffed, "Well, I'm a little tired but it takes me a few minutes to wind down."

"Ah," he smirked noticing the small blush on her cheeks and caught her scent. Lust? Maybe his sniffer was out of whack. "So are we going back in the morning?"

She gave a small nod, "Most likely, I think its safe to say if Inuyasha came looking for me he'd lose his mind if you were here."

This made Kouga frown. Even after their fantastic day together he couldn't make her forget about his rival. His memories lingered to the early afternoon when she had been crying over the dog-demon. Anger began to boil in the pit of his stomach.

"Kagome, what did he do to you? You don't have to tell me but earlier today, it killed me to see you like that," he sighed and in it Kagome swore she could hear his heart break.

She didn't realize what she had said until after the fact. She felt her heart drop at the sight of the heart broken wolf demon. _He honestly just cares about me, and I feel like I should confide in him... Kouga is a true friend or else he wouldn't have chased me across time._

Sitting up she hugged her knees to her chest. It was safe to say she felt vulnerable but Kouga, this time around, was her shield.

"You see, the well you came from Kouga to get here, that's my entrance into your world. I fell down the well about a year ago and met Inuyasha, when we had met he thought I was Kikyo," she began to explain.

Kouga raised a brow, "The dead priestess?"

Kagome confirmed with a nod, "You see, fifty years ago Inuyasha and Kikyo were lovers, and Naraku deceived them into thinking that one had been betrayed by the other and when I freed Inuyasha from the spell Kikyo had placed on him he at first thought I had been her... It's said that I am her reincarnation. In addition to that it was my fault the Shikon no Tama had shattered and I took on the responsibility of tracking down these shards with Inuyasha before Naraku or another evil demon found them."

"Hmm," he wondered, "so were you two fighting over the shards?"

She shook her head, "No, I went to find him this morning so we could continue our journey and I found him with Kikyo."

Tears began to well up in her chocolate brown eyes as the image of Inuyasha holding Kikyo entered her mind.

"I thought he may have went after her but I was hoping to catch up with him before he found her but instead I caught them together. I have stumbled upon them before on accident not knowing he was in search of her but this time it was different. Inuyasha admitted his feelings for me...to her..."

Kouga stared at her in shock, "What?"

"He loves us both... but he said if I wasn't in the way when we finished defeating Naraku he'd go to hell with her... If I wasn't in the way... so if I let him go with her... he would just... just... forget about me..."

No longer could the modern priestess hold in her feelings, tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she hid her head in the crack of her knees. The half demon wanted Kikyo after all, it hit her in full force this time around. _If I were to never return Inuyasha wouldn't even care! _

The Wolf Prince couldn't take it any longer. Leaping out of the blankets on the floor he wrapped his protective arms around her and pulled the young girl into him. Kagome found herself crying into his bare chest, her hands numbly gripping at his body as she sobbed. He hated to see his woman in so much despair, it was tearing his insides apart.

"If I could Kagome, I'd kill that mutt, I hate him for what he's done to you."

_You would never let me though. _

The husky tone of his pained voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Please don't Kouga," she begged.

He chuckled lightly, "You know I would never do anything to hurt you Kagome."

_"You know I would never do anything to hurt you Kagome..." _These words echoed on repeat in her mind. A sudden yearning to crane her head and meet his lips struck her. If she just turned her head slightly upward... Inuyasha was far from mind once Kouga had embraced her. The way they were positioned on her bed was comforting. She noted how well they fit together, like a puzzle piece. The Youkai, although he wanted so badly to kiss her as well, was more concerned with meeting her needs. He just wanted to ensure her happiness and comfort her in a way no one else could. For the first time the priestess wanted nothing more than to return the affections he so often displayed for her. She wanted him to know she was thankful and didn't want him to leave her side. It just took her opening up to him to realize where her loyalties truly lied but now wasn't the time. Instead she allowed the wolf demon to hold her and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her crying had ceased and he was lowering them into her bed.

He stroked her silky black hair, feeling the smoothness between his rough digits as he held a piece of it and brought it to his nostrils to sniff before letting it fall. Her scent was driving him mad with hunger but he forced the feeling down. Kagome's eyes widened as the forest aroma returned, she felt as if she should say something but decided against it. She didn't want to lead him on if it turned out just to be his natural scent.

"Thank you Kouga," she mumbled her lips against his chest.

He tightened his hold on her, "Kagome, I will always be here for you."


	8. Chapter 8: Theories and Speculation

The morning sun shone through the opening of Kagome's bedroom window that wasn't blocked by her ruffly pink curtains. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she found herself resting her head on a firm smooth surface. Groggily she sat up and looked down to find a sleeping Kouga who hadn't stirred luckily. Memories of last night flashed across her memory and she blushed bringing a closed fist to her mouth. He had comforted her in her most desperate hour and she fell asleep in his arms. She was trying to reason with the feelings that arose from pit of her stomach, the never ending butterfly affect the wolf demon gave her wouldn't disappear. From time to time she recalled on adventures she had with her friends when they would run into the handsome Youkai and he'd grab her hands and declare his love for her. She always forced the heart stop feeling away and never fully welcomed it.

Now she couldn't get enough. The scent of pine and oak still lingered around him, it made her want more than just an embrace. _Were we meant to be? Is this the smell Kouga was talking about? _She wasn't for certain but she didn't want to get his hopes up if it turned out to be just her silly human senses getting the best of her.

The Wolf Prince opened his sky blue eyes and gazed at her with immediate longing. He wanted nothing more than to pull her back down onto him and meet her lips with his. As hard as it was he managed to resist the urge, he didn't want to overwhelm her with his feelings and add more onto her plate than she could already handle. Everything that she had with Inuyasha was still a part of her and he had to accept this and move slow for her.

Kagome smiled, blushing lightly, "Good morning Kouga."

He smiled back, "Good morning Kagome, sorry I was asleep for so long."

She shook her head, "No, you're fine, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

He sat up and studied her bed, poking at one of her pillows.

"Your bed here is very comfy."

The priestess giggled, "Well, I'd say it beats sleeping on the ground."

"You've never slept on a nice fur haven, in my opinion my bed is just as warm and soft as yours," he grinned.

"I'll need proof of this," she pondered, "I do admit I sometimes prefer sleeping underneath the stars... and the smell of fresh dewy grass, I mean don't get me wrong I like the smell of pine and oak, the forest in general-"

Kagome stopped herself, her speech coming to a halt. The Wolf demon stared at her curiously as he whispered "oak and pine?" Did the scent hold some significance? Would he confirm that this was indeed the smell the female registered when finding their soul mate? This made her nervous. But instead Kouga nodded in agreement.

"I like those smells too!"

She sighed in relief and climbed over him to stumble off her bed. Out of her bed side table she opened one of its many drours to pull out her school uniform. Something told her before venturing further into these new feelings she needed to face her old ones head on.

"I'm going to get dressed, I want to go back to the feudal era today," she looked to the demon on her bed who looked rather disappointed and gave him and encouraging smile, "not that I didn't have a lot of fun yesterday but I need to face my problems rather than run away from them."

Kouga raised a brow, "So you're going to go talk to him?"

She gave a firm nod, "Yes, I have to make things right so my friends don't become affected by this as well, and it's only right."

The wolf demon agreed, "Alright, I'll get ready as well."

He watched the young priestess rush out of the room and stood up to put on his armor. A part of him didn't want her to face Inuyasha, afraid that everything they shared would disappear just as it had after the dog demon came to take her away the first time they met. This time it was different, Kagome felt something too and has acknowledged it even if she hadn't said a loud yet, so she couldn't just forget the night they shared right? Maybe he was reading too much into last night. _Who am I kidding? That Inu-trasha will find a way to persuade her that her loyalties are tied to him... I don't stand a chance. _Kagome returned fully dressed and ready to go. After packing her bag and saying good bye to her mother, brother, and grandfather they made their way to the well.

Kouga stared down at the bottom of the well to see the dirt floor and glanced nervously at Kagome who adjusted the yellow back pack's straps.

"You ready?" she smiled.

Without warning the wolf demon swept her off her feet and jumped into the well. The feelings of flying through space returned and he felt strangely enlightened once they reached their destination. He hopped out of the feudal era well, Kagome still in his arms, to find themselves in the green scenic clearing of Inuyasha's forest. Letting her down gently, he held her till she gained her balance and let go his eyes shifting around the forest scenery.

"Kagome, if you want I'll stay with you, like I said before I'm not in a hurry to continue my journey until Ginta and Hakkaku are well rested," he offered.

He also didn't want to hear them whine upon his return that he one, he came without their sister (which they have become accustomed to calling Kagome) and two, they have only rested for a day. He was the only one in his pack with the power of the sacred jewel shards, that alone only provided more power to his fast healing abilities.

"You can stay with me Kouga but I'm thinking when it comes down to being face to face with Inuyasha I should do it alone," she chuckled as she walked in the direction of Keade's village.

Kouga followed obediently matching her stride rather than rushing forward with his obscene running powers. He wanted to cherish the few precious minutes they would have alone together. _No telling what's gonna' happen after she talks to him, _he thought to himself as his hand reached down to find her swinging one. Kagome blushed but didn't pull away like he expected, instead she allowed him to hold her hand as they strolled through the woods.

"Kagome?"

The sound of a high pitched child's voice caught her off guard. She dropped Kouga's hand and was surprised to see Shippo, her fox demon companion, a few feet away just as they were happening upon the village. Shippo stared at the odd couple in confusion.

"Hey Kouga, you never came to join us yesterday," the fox demon crossed his arms.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Well, um, Shippo, I think he can explain himself once we get to Keade's... is Miroku and Sango still around the village?"

"Well of course, last I seen they're still there and it was only minutes ago."

She smiled, "What are doing out and about?"

"I was actually heading to the well," he frowned, "I was worried about you Kagome after your fight with Inuyasha."

"I'm fine and here now so let's go make some lunch!" Kagome suggested.

Shippo's stomach growled in response and he laughed, "It is about that time!"

The trio wondered into the village, the humans didn't seem alarmed by the Wolf demon's presence and he felt as if it were a nice change of pace. The moment the entered Keade's hut Sango was the first to leap from her seat next and embrace Kagome.

"It's so nice to see you back here Kagome! I was expecting you to be out longer," the demon slayer gushed.

Kagome grinned, "Well, you see its kind of a funny story."

Keade gave her a wrinkly smile, "Do sit down, I've been preparing a stew ye are welcome to."

Gathered around the small burning fire Kagome told the tale of how the wolf Prince traveled to the other side of the well to find her. Miroku stroked his chin staring at Kouga who looked down at his lap nervously.

"It very well could be the jewel shards that brought him to your world Kagome but isn't Inuyasha able to get through because of the bond you two have? It seems logical to think your emotions allow him to pass freely through to your time," the monk contemplated.

"So, her will allowed Kouga to go through the well?" Sango wondered.

Miroku grunted, "I'm not sure, if it were her will maybe she was hoping anyone would come to her aid but again this just a theory, unless you two are connected another way, the jewel shard makes some sense."

Keade frowned, "If this be true then we must keep an eye to make sure no other demon with the jewel shards follows her through to her time."

"Chaos would ensue without a doubt," the wolf demon added thoughtfully, "in her world not a single demon threatens the human way of life."

Kagome shrugged, "We humans seem to cause enough damage on our own, the last thing we need is a scary demon getting through."

"Not fair! I want to go to your world Kagome! Let me through!" Shippo whined throwing himself face first on the floor of the hut and began kicking and pounding his fists in a temper tantrum.

The modern priestess sighed picking up the child and holding him close to her, "Oh Shippo, if I knew how it worked I'd take you with me in a heart beat."

"Really?" he whimpered.

She squeezed him tighter, "Really."

"Did you just return to bring Kouga back?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yes and no," she frowned freeing the fox demon who now sat on her lap, "I came to see Inuyasha as well."


	9. Chapter 9: The Confrontation!

**I wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews and messages! You all really inspired me today and I will be updating a ton this week with both this story and I'd like to work on my Yu Yu Hakusho one as well. :) I'm so thankful to have such dedicated readers. This one is for you guys! May the adventures continue! :D I love you all so so much!**

**- XxMrsSiscoxX**

* * *

At first Kagome felt fairly confident when she announced she'd be confronting Inuyasha but now she wished to retreat or at least go back to fetch Kouga. Fear didn't drive her away, it was the heart ache. This was unlike her. Whenever it came to her emotions she never hesitated to fly off the handle when it came to a conflict with Inuyasha. _Things are different now... now that I know... _She forced herself to continue moving forward. Her legs felt like cement with each step she took further in the direction of the sacred tree. Her heart ached, she longed for Inuyasha but at the same time she wished to be in the arms of another, the Wolf Prince. All the conflicting emotions were taking its toll. She didn't know what she was going to say to Inuyasha but she couldn't lose him as a friend even if that meant standing aside so he could be with the one he loved even more so than her... Kikyo.

She approached the thriving tree adorned with sacred ties, and as her chocolate brown eyes wondered up the trunk her eyes landed on the white haired dog demon sitting on one of its thick limbs. If only she could rewind, she wouldn't know the truth and the pain would disappear along with the agonizing decisions. Then again, Inuyasha would never truly be happy with her. He was meant to be with the dead priestess.

"Inuyasha?"

The sound of her voice made his white dog ears twitch as his gaze fell on the human girl staring up at him. Did he feel the heartache too? Yes, she could read it in his eyes. He hopped down, his arms glued to his sides as he gawked at her with a solemn expression. Words, the lack of words was making this awkward yet she couldn't find the right ones to express the pain she felt staring at the man before her.

"Miroku said you went back to your world," Inuyasha mumbled trying his hardest to look at her.

Kagome fixed her eyes on the ground, "Yes, I did, but I came back."

"I was going to come after you..." he whispered softly.

She looked up and his golden hues met hers, this was news to her.

"Why?" she questioned slowly.

He groaned, "Cause' I hate knowing you're hurting! If you heard me that day you know I care about you Kagome!"

Him lashing out at her was a good sign, he was showing his vulnerability.

"Inuyasha, I did hear you that day, you also said if I wasn't in the way you'd be with Kikyo," she spoke calmly.

Raising her voice when he was upset only made matters worse.

The hanyou clenched his fists, "But Kagome, you're here! If you hadn't freed me I'd still be on this tree and Kikyo would have never been brought back to life in the first place! Cause' you are here I want to be with you!"

"But if I wasn't you'd be in her arms! If I hadn't come back from the well at all today or ever I know where you would be... That's not what love is supposed to be like Inuyasha! Love is when there is one person who you cherish and adore who they are and they become that ONE person you love for the rest of your life. Someone you know without a circle of a doubt that, that's it, there is no re-bounder!" her voice thundered with passion.

What was she saying? Was she doing the same thing to Kouga? No... no she didn't love Kouga but she knew she felt something for him for sure but Inuyasha was her first real love... right? Was it love she felt for Inuyasha? She always imagined herself being with him but with the Wolf Prince in the picture her loyalties were in question. The half-dog demon stared at her not sure of what to say or do. Kagome knew what she had to do, not just for herself but for Inuyasha so he could be happy with his first love. Even if the priestess made of clay wasn't meant to be on this earth his heart belonged to her. Never would Kagome be the owner of his heart.

She sighed, "Inuyasha, I can't love you anymore."

His eyes welled up with tears as he whimpered, "Are you leaving me Kagome? You said you would stay by my side even if... even if..."

"I know what I said Inuyasha," Kagome's woodsy brown eyes began to tear up as well, "I can't bare to lose you, but I know for certain that I can't keep going on like this and pretend like things are okay."

"Kagome-"

She stopped him, "I will be by your side Inuyasha," the hanyou's eyes lit up, "but only as a friend, a companion to travel with and help in search of the Shikon jewels. I'd never abandon my responsibilities."

The dog demon's gaze dropped to the grassy floor beneath his bare feet. He couldn't believe she was actually staying with him and she'd be suffering all the while from the heart ache he had caused her.

"That's more than I could ever ask for after the foolish words I've said and the things I've done," he whispered softly reaching out with both of his arms to embrace her.

She allowed him to hug her but only for a moment before she pulled away.

"Now, you can't be getting jealous all the time you hear," she warned pointing her index finger at him, "I won't be jealous of Kikyo if you can at least do that for me."

A small smile perked up on his face revealing one of his fangs, "I'll try my best Kagome, its only instinct to want to protect you."

She forced a smile and waved her hand in a "follow me gesture", "Come on, Keade still has some stew left we've been saving for you."

Inuyasha grinned and followed her as the began their journey back to the village.

"What made you come back? Just curious," he added on to his question quickly as she glanced over at him.

She chuckled a genuine smile appearing on her face, "Its actually a funny story, you know how only you and I can get through the bone eater well to my world?"

He nodded slowly raising a brow, "Uh huh..."

"Well, somehow Kouga managed to make it through."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "What?!"

Kagome blinked registering the surprised expression on his face, "Miroku seems to think it may have been the jewel shards but no one is for certain, we have a number of theories."

His dark dangerous brows furrowed together, "How in the hell? So you came back because he coaxed you to?!"

An airy chuckled fluttered from her lips once more, "No Inuyasha, if he had his way we'd still be there but I knew seeing you and clearing things up between us was only right, Kouga made me realize this in an unusual way. Besides I told you, you're not allowed to get jealous anymore."

He growled, "I'm trying not to Kagome but we're talking about a guy who kidnapped you and is keeping jewel shards from us!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please Inuyasha, he needed my help or else he wouldn't have taken me to begin with and he's changed since then anyhow! I'm sure after we defeat Naraku he'd give us the shards of the Shikon no Tama back."

"For his sake he better or else I'll rip off his legs and take them by force!"

Letting out an irritable sigh she pushed forward and felt a great feeling of relief when the village came into view. Within minutes things were beginning to go back to normal, she didn't know whether to find this unsettling or a good thing. Everyone was outside of Keade's hut laughing and exchanging conversation when they approached. Kouga sent her a worried look which she immediately caught and sent him a smile. A weight was lifted off the group of travelers noticing the tension between the two was had disappeared as if nothing had ever happened.

"Everything alright you two?" Sango asked boldly stepping forward and sent a threatening glance toward Inuyasha.

The dog demon gulped and took a step back, the cold vibe he was getting from the demon slayer wasn't something he wanted to tango with.

Kagome gave a firm nod, "Yes, we're fine now."

Miroku grinned, "I am glad to hear."

The fox demon shook his head, "None of this would've happened if Inuyasha wasn't such a two timer."

Inuyasha growled at the child, "What did you say about me?!"

"You heard me!" he yelled back.

"Come here ya' little runt!"

"HELP KAGOME!"

Inuyasha chased after the tiny kitskune shouting at him furiously.

Kouga shook his head in agreement with Shippo, "I'd have to say the little tike has a point."

Keade nodded, "Indeed but let us not dwell on the past, Kagome has decided to move forward as should ye."

A small glimmer of hope lit a fire inside Kouga after heeding the elderly woman's words. He finally had his chance to prove to Kagome he was ten times the man that Inuyasha could be for her. The Wolf Prince suddenly couldn't wait to get back to his pack to tell Ginta and Hakkaku everything. For some reason though he had a feeling that Inuyasha wasn't completely over the idea of Kagome after how defensive he got from the child's comment. Then again, no one likes being called a two timer.

The Monk stamped his staff in the ground to gather their groups attention, "So for the next order of business I think we should begin our travels again soon, what do you think Sango?"

Sango smiled, "Yes, definitely but only if Kagome is ready."

The modern day priestess nodded her head, "Sure! I'm packed up and ready to go, since you don't have to return to your pack yet Kouga you can travel with us if you like," she offered.

This stopped Inuyasha from rubbing his fists into sides of the fox demon's head and dropped him to the ground.

"No way I'm traveling with that flea bitten wolf!" he declared glaring at the Youkai.

"Hn, if I had a choice I wouldn't stand within a foot of you, ya dirty mutt, but if Kagome is offering there's no way I'm refusing! Besides someone has to protect her from you," the Wolf Prince retaliated glaring at the half demon.

_Too soon? _He wondered. His question was answered when anger flashed in the golden hues of the dog demon.

This frustrated Kagome as well, "Both of you knock it off! When searching for Naraku the more help the better! It's better we ally our forces rather than separate them!"

Miroku stared in amazement, "That was a very wise statement Kagome and I couldn't agree more."

Kagome blushed, _I did sound like Miroku there. _

"Fine! But I don't have to like it, one paw on her and I'll bite your head off," he warned the wolf demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome threatened raising her voice.

Kouga clenched his teeth, "I'll put my paws where I want, besides I would never disrespect Kagome ya pervert!"

She began to regret her invitation. The nice, cool collective Kouga was slowly disappearing in the presence of Inuyasha. No doubt they were in for a painful journey while the new Youkai traveled with them.

"It's pretty early, so if we leave in about an hour we could make use of our daylight," the monk sugguested.

"Alright, Kagome let's make sure your bag has everything we may need," Sango headed into the hut and Kagome followed. The demon slayer's cat companion, Kirara, who had been avoiding the rambunctious activity going on outside was curled up by the fire, napping. Kagome sat down next to Sango as the emptied out her bag and organized their herbs and medicine. A thought came to mind in the process.

"Um... Sango... with you being a demon slayer you must know a lot about the different types and stuff right?" she asked curiously.

"Why, yes Kagome, I'd say I know a fair amount about a variety of demons," she answered going through the tiny first aid kit the school girl carried.

"Even about wolf demons?"

This question made her stop the grouping of their bandages and gave her friend a quizzical expression.

"Sure, I know a little."

Kagome cleared her throat, "Kouga had mentioned something about how wolves mate for life and if they're soul mates the two share a particular scent..."

Sango nodded slowly, "I don't know that for a fact but I have heard that story told to me by my father, he said himself he wasn't for certain of this though, just what he heard."

"D-d-did they have a certain scent? I mean I'm just curious," she stuttered, tripping over her words a small pink tint formulating on her cheeks.

"I was never told what scent, humans don't normally find out about these sorts of tales and traditions because their communication with such demons had been forbidden, Kagome... why do you ask?" she stared at her friend worriedly.

The teenager waved her hands back and forth chuckling nervously, "No reason! I was just curious! Honestly!"

Sango bought her lie, "Okay then, I think Kouga would naturally have more information about it, I'm sure he'd elaborate and tell you more... what was that expression you had said once? Getting it straight from the horses mouth?"

"Right, right! I just felt weird asking him so I was hoping you'd know."

"I'm sorry Kagome," she smiled, "but if I find out you will be the first I share the new information with."

She smiled at her friend, "Thanks, Sango."


	10. Chapter 10: Camp Fire Confessions

Five's a party, six is a crowd. This was Inuyasha's take on the Wolf Prince joining their traveling group, even if it was just for a couple of days. An hour in the presence of Kouga felt like an eternity. He wanted nothing more than to lash out on the youkai and tear him limb from limb! Of course, if he were to do that, Kagome would surely dispose of him as well. She had to be the first human the infamous half demon, Inuyasha, feared. As the pack of misfits traveled down the barren dirt path, surrounded by fields and distant trees, this gave Inuyasha time to reflect. He sensed a change in Kagome. _She wasn't kidding, she really doesn't want me anymore! _Glancing between her and the wolf demon he felt a strange jolt of awareness, a sense he wasn't familiar with, but he was certain it wasn't something he should ignore. Remembering on his conversation the day before with the priestess he recalled her saying Kouga had made it into her world, and although she claimed that it was her need to resolve their conflict that brought her back, he was certain it had something to do with his foe.

How did he make it through to her time to begin with? He wondered. On second thought, how was it that he, Inuyasha, passed over to the human's unusual territory? So many questions, yet he managed to answer none of them alone. The sun hovering over head was warm and the smell of sweat from the humans made his nose cringe, all that was but Kagome's pungent aroma. The smell of perspiration radiating from her was somewhat arousing. A small tinge of pink colored the hanyou's cheeks as focused on the bead of sweat that trickled down from her hair line to the side of her face. She wiped it away. Inuyasha's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as he watched her breathe heavily. It would be his misfortune that he was now longing for the human girl who had at one point yearned for his love, but no longer wanted anything to do with him romantically. Inuyasha was now but a friend, the same ranking as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. This made his insides boil with anger, and a tinge of jealousy was beginning to cloud his better judgment.

Kouga noticed the modern day priestess was struggling with the giant yellow bag upon her back. Her steps had become staggered, her face lit with concentration that desperately was trying to hide the fact it had become, quite the challenge to carry. _My woman is so strong and hard working, _he smiled. Placing a hand on her shoulder Kagome came to a stop and stared up at him curiously.

"You want me to carry your pack-sack Kagome?" he offered.

She shook her head, "That's okay, I can manage it."

_She would say that_, he grinned.

"How about just for a little bit then you can have it back, so you can have a break, you'll need your strength if we have to battle anyone," he suggested.

_Wrong move wolf boy, _Inuyasha sneered. No way was Kagome going to take lightly to that idea. Whenever he offered to carry her back pack she became flustered and thought this was a form of name calling, as if she couldn't handle a bag because she was just a modern day human girl who couldn't pull her own weight. The half demon anticipated her shrieks and grew excited at the idea of his enemy getting the back hand of Kagome's wrath.

"Actually, it is getting kind of heavy," she admitted.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Not all of us have super human strength like ya' know!" she snapped at the half demon ahead.

"Hey it's okay Kagome, from time to time when we're on long hunting trips and I have to carry the kill back, I have to rest up," Kouga empathized, "your bag is about the size of three boars!"

The anger disappeared from the girl's face as she giggled, "You don't say? When you put it that way I could use a little break from this thing."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and glared at the scene in utter confusion. _What the hell? I ask a simple question and she goes crazy on me but the minute that mangy wolf cuts in... what did I say?!_

The monk patted Inuyasha's back knowingly, "Heed these words Inuyasha, a way to a woman's heart is with understanding, a perfect example of what Kouga just did."

"I offer to help her all the time! I don't get it!" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo shook his head from side to side, "Yelling at her and saying things like 'If you're so tired why don't you just let me carry the darn thing?' is not the right way to go about helping someone."

"See, a child can understand decency, what does that make you Inuyasha?" Sango huffed adjusting the weapon upon her back.

Kirara in kitten form sat, perched, on the demon slayer's shoulder. She let out a soft "Mew!" in agreement.

Kagome and Kouga didn't pay any mind to the conversation ahead as she handed her bag over to him without a moment's hesitation. She stared at him admirably and took in his charming smile that began to make her knees somewhat wobbly. No doubt, she wanted to blame the reaction on her tired body being affected by the heat, but thought better of it. _Just ignore it Kagome, keep on walking! _She urged herself forward tearing her gaze away from the Wolf Demon who followed but a step behind.

Inuyasha begrudgingly lead the way, his nose stuck to the ground for hours at a time, in hopes of catching Naraku's scent. The gang was but a few feet behind, relieved that Inuyasha wasn't darting forward and leaving them behind like he usually did in their search of evil Youkai. As the skies began to glow orange with the slow disappearance of the sun this is when they decided to halt their travels and set up camp for the night. Sango and Miroku claimed firewood duty and departed, no doubt to gossip about the interactions that occurred upon their journey thus far.

The wolf demon propped Kagome's bag on the ground taking in his woman's beauty as she stood on a grassy knoll staring off into the sunset. From time to time he wondered what it would be like to hear her thoughts, to know how she truly felt about his presence amongst her friends. She called him a friend. Just a friend? He wondered, could he be more? Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly interrupting the youkai's train of thought.

"So mister boar hunter its your turn to scavenge for food, get to it," he grumbled.

Kouga glared at him, "Listen here mutt face, I don't take orders from anyone."

The tiny fox demon child jumped in the air to shout at the hanyou, "Why are you so bossy Inuyasha? Kouga doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to!"

"If you guys want to eat tonight, he will! I'm not doing it!" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "What a cry baby! Go fly off or do what ever it is pups like you do, I'll make sure my woman is fed as well as your traveling companions."

Anger flashed in the eyes of the dog demon, "She's not your woman! Kagome will never pick a mangy wolf like you!"

The human girl stepped forward on cue, glaring at the scene. _Who does he think he is? _

"I can pick whoever I want Inuyasha, that is not for you to decide!" She yelled catching the trio of demon's off guard.

None of them were aware she had been listening in. Her heart began to hammer loudly in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was adrenaline from the heated fight or possibly the worry of Kouga taking Inuyasha's words personally. Whatever the reason she'd stand by the feeling and defend her rights but more importantly protect Kouga's heart.

"What is with you Kagome? Why do you always defend him?"

Why did she defend him? Even before things went rocky between her and Inuyasha when it came to confrontation between the two she stood by Kouga. She didn't know how to answer him. Was she in love with Kouga? No way! _Then again..._ she wondered. _No! No! Don't even think about it! Get that idea out of here!_ Inuyasha wasn't sure on how to take the silence coming from her. The intensity between the two had yet to falter.

"I... I..." The words! She couldn't find the words!

"Just forget it!" Inuyasha leaped away, disappearing before their very eyes.

Knowing the white haired hanyou she held dear was without a doubt angry at her, she desperately tried to recall the conclusion she came to yesterday to avoid the heart ache. He wasn't hers anymore. Unfortunately this concept, wasn't going to be an easy one to grasp but she had done what was necessary to make it clear to him that she is free to be with whomever she wanted. No longer was the dog demon allowed to get disgruntled over another man passes for she was not his. _In his defense everything did just happen yesterday... maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him._

"Don't worry Kagome, he always comes back," Shippo attempted to comfort her, "and when dinner is over I'm sure his sniffer will pick up on the scent and come running home."

As much as she wanted to believe this was true, come time for supper Inuyasha had yet to return. _Out of sight, out of mined! _She motivated herself to stop worrying about him and enjoy the camp fire with her friends. In order to strike up conversation Sango began to retell an adventure she had undergone with her clan of demon slayers, defending a village from an insect Youkai. Kouga took a interest to the slayer's story, especially when it came down to the combat. Kagome continued to roast her freshly caught fish over the fire where as others had already begun eating. She preferred her meat sometimes to be on the overcooked side, mostly when it came to the scaly water dwellers. In between listening to Sango and glancing at the priestess to his left, the wolf demon found himself both entertained and distracted at the same time. He spent minutes at a time watching the embers of the fire reflect on her porcelain face and imagined what it'd be like to run his hands through her soft black hair as he did nights ago.

"My brother took the finishing blow," Sango smiled and closed her auburn eyes as if reliving the memory, "it was his first slay."

Miroku nodded in approval, "A proud moment for your family no doubt."

The fox child shook his head commenting with his mouth full, "No way would I be able to confront a demon like that."

This caught Kagome's attention, "Shippo, we face monstrous demons all the time."

He shuddered, "Yeah, but I'm just not a big fan of bugs in general."

"Bugs?" Kouga grunted, "the birds of paradise were ten times worse than any bug in my opinion."

"They were quite repulsive," Sango added.

The youkai smirked, "My point exactly."

"Enough chatter about demons," Miroku tossed away his now barren stick after taking the last bite of the fish he was willing to eat, "let me tell you a story about enemies that are far more intimidating."

Sango stared at the monk in wonder, "And that would be?"

"Evil spirits."

Shippo dropped his food and leaped into Kagome's lap, clinging to the front of her, "I hate ghost stories!"

The girl wrapped her arms around the child protectively like a mother would its offspring, nuzzling her nose into the top of the orange hair upon his head. She too found ghost stories to leave her restless before bed. Ignoring Shippo's cries of protest Miroku told tale of a shrine he had to purify and chase away evil entities that had been taking control of all who entered and forced them to commit Hannibal crimes. His description of the bodiless being was enough to frighten Kagome and the fox demon in her arms but she tried her best to remain composed. She rocked the boy back and forth in her arms after the story had ended till he fell asleep. Kouga admired the image of his potential mate, the way she handled the child like it were her own. He had never seen the motherly side of Kagome and hoped that in the future he'd get to often. The future, it held so many possibilities for him and the priestess but, he had to get her to return his feelings first. It was obvious to everyone that he was hopelessly in love with her and although she had shown him more to her than ever before in the past couple days it was nothing to prove that she too cared for him in the way he did her.

Sango stood up and wondered over next to Kagome, bending down and holding out her arms.

"Here Kagome, I'll put Shippo to bed, I'm going to retire for the night as well," her friend offered.

"Thanks Sango," carefully she placed him in her outstretched arms, "he was putting my arms to sleep."

The demon slayer chuckled softly, careful not to disturb the tiny fox demon in her arms. Watching her owner walk away from the warmth of the fire Kirara followed suit and Miroku took this as an opportunity to get his rest as well.

He stood and stared at the human and youkai, side by side. Something was different. Kagome's civil almost adult behavior began to occur ever since her return from her time with Kouga. Sango and him spoke of the noticed change, she of course defended the priestess blaming their dog demon friend and accepted this so not to stir up her emotions but call it a monk's intuition... he knew something else was going on.

"I'm going to sleep as well, don't stay up too late you two," he smiled leaving them alone, so they thought.

He took refuge behind a bush. Miroku planned on spying to figure out if his hunch was something to look further into.

Kouga took this as his moment, even though Kagome seemed far more interested in the flames than the man sitting next to her. _What is it your thinking about Kagome? _He thought to himself, _If only I knew, then it would be much easier to understand you. _Her brown eyes were a glow from the light of the fire, and he saw a trace of sadness about the way they were lowered. Was she thinking about Inuyasha? He wondered. She had to be still fighting her old feelings for him.

Indeed, she had been thinking of the dog demon much to her own dislike. Once she was left alone with the wolf youkai next to her, she couldn't help but think about the argument she had earlier with Inuyasha. She stood up for Kouga... she wanted to protect his feelings, that was ultimately why she had done it. But why? Despite the hurt Inuyasha might have occurred, she almost didn't care and this was very unlike her. _It's none of his business who I am with anyways, _she sighed outwardly. Maybe he went to find the dead priestess? This sent a jolt of pain to her heart.

Hearing her sigh, the wolf prince gulped nervously and followed his instincts. Gripping his hands on the grassy floor beneath him, he scooted closer to her. Feeling his presence close she looked up at him with wonder, a small pink tint beginning to form on her cheeks when she noticed the small distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly.

"Why are you sorry?" she questioned, surprised by the sudden apology.

He crossed his legs, holding his upper body up with his hands on his knees, "I've been over stepping my boundaries, I should respect your personal space."

Where was this coming from? Did she say something earlier?

"Kouga, I'm confused."

Letting out a heavy sigh he met her quizzical gaze, "What you said to the mutt earlier, about you can choose whoever you want, the reason there was an argument in the first place was because I called you my woman."

Kagome took in the strange apology slowly, "But Kouga you say things that all the time, Inuyasha was allowed to be mad before because in a way, I considered myself his woman if you will," she explained, "but I'm not anymore and I requested that he didn't get jealous of other guys if we were to continue our journey together."

_She said that to him? _He gawked at her, surprised that she closed off his enemies ties to her romantically. Then again, the hanyou had aligned his allegiance with another woman as well. This angered him.

"Kagome, I must respect you as well, so therefor I won't call you my woman anymore," he declared.

As much as he wanted to deny it, she wasn't his yet. He needed to accept this. Only then could he attempt to move forward with the girl.

Kagome was bewildered. She didn't know whether to thank him or... be sad? Even though the first time he declared his love for her she felt as if this was over stepping his boundaries a little, she had grown to appreciate his verbal affection for her. She felt... loved. Something she needed because the man she wanted so badly at the time was terrible at showing an ounce of kindness to her. In fact, if he stopped calling her his woman, the feeling that would follow was terrible to think about. It was as if her heart dropped from her chest and was drowning in stomach acid. _Get a hold of yourself Kagome! Him calling you his woman makes you angry! _She tired to convince herself. _But if I'm not his woman does that mean I'm just his friend?_ She didn't want to be considered just his friend. Internally she didn't want to admit it but she liked the way he called her his.

"Um Kouga," she smiled nervously, "I um... well I..."

The pitter patter feeling of her heart skipping a beat or two was beginning to become over whelming. She admired his soft build, his pronounced jaw-line and icy blue eyes. Kagome also had the sudden urge to take down his hair from his high pony tail and watch his long black hair fall around his shoulders. She tried to push away the strange feeling of arousal but it was becoming far to complicated.

"Kouga, I like it," her cheeks blushed even more furiously, "you don't have to stop."

The beating in his chest stopped for a moment before it started up again. She liked it? Kagome liked being called his woman? He wanted to cry out in victory but knew that he hadn't won just yet. Kouga smelled it, the scent of her sexual desires. The youkai wanted nothing more than to push her to the ground and kiss her, to show her how she meant to him far beyond the verbal affect. It wasn't time yet. If he knew anything about Kagome, he knew that if he were to kiss her, she'd take back her previous statement in a heart beat. _Slow down lover boy, _he grinned.

"Okay, then I won't stop," he said simply, grabbing one of her delicate hands, "I'll continue to call you mine till the day I die. Not even Naraku himself could change the way I feel for you."

Nothing else needed to be said. Both beings were content with these words.

In hiding, the monk felt himself losing a grip on reality. Was the bull headed girl he knew so well lowering her defenses to let the wolf demon in? When Kouga crossed over to her time, his physical being there was all Kagome needed to change her mind about their half demon companion. This made him wonder, if Inuyasha was the one to go after her first, would've the two made up and he be in the wolf demon's place? No. He immediately pushed the idea of mind. After all she had done for Inuyasha, he claimed to love two woman where as Kagome denied everyone but him. She had to let him go in order for herself and Inuyasha to be happy. In the monk's opinion, Kouga was the new start of this happiness. Inuyasha on other hand might be learning a lesson from his mistakes. _I wonder if Inuyasha had realized his fault? _He thought before leaving the human girl and her prince's presence completely.


	11. Chapter 11 : A Day's Travel

The rising sun in the distance woke Kouga from his slumber. His tired eyes fluttered open and landed on the back of Kagome who slept in her sleeping bag but a few feet away. The wolf demon's cheeks warmed at the idea of closing the distance between them. The last time he was able to hold the priestess was in her time when she cried over the half-demon Inuyasha. Would she mind lying in his arms again? He wondered. Pushing the idea away his mine lingered to the night before. Progress had been made, if the dog demon were to ever return would his step forward with his potential mate turn into a sprint to keep her away from him? A growl released from his throat as he stretched his limbs and sat up from the grassy bed he camped comfortably on. It certainly wasn't his usual sleeping place, he preferred his bed of warm furs in the mountains however he'd never pass up time with Kagome without the mutt lingering around. Of course, he also worried about how safe she'd be with a child fox demon, and two humans. They were incredible humans, one a demon slayer the other a monk but cross the wrong enemy and they'd be demon food for sure. No way could he return to his tribe without the hanyou traveling with them. '_The only thing that mutt is good for is his power...' _He never had to worry about Kagome's safety with the half demon around. Kouga witnessed Inuyasha dive into a pit of Naraku's miasma for the human girl before, of course he followed him to rescue her as well.

But a few feet away from Kagome was her other companions still asleep just as she was. No sense in waking them yet he decided and stood up. He thought about wondering to the river where he fished before to gather some food but he didn't like the idea of leaving them alone. If he were to leave them alone, asleep, unprepared for battle and something were to happen... he'd never forgive himself. A small yawn caught his attention and a tiny body sat up next to the still resting demon slayer. The fox demon child, Shippo was rubbing his eyes. Kouga smiled at the kitskune, he reminded him of the little pups back at home. He along with Ginta and Hakkaku had been traveling awhile and now he was traveling with Kagome and her group. It has been awhile since the tribe had seen their leader.

Shippo met the youkai's gaze and cocked his head to the side. '_Wow he's up early,' _he thought to himself jumping over Sango's sleeping form.

"Good morning Kouga," Shippo greeted racing over to him.

"Morning," he grunted wondering over to the fire pit and taking his seat from last night.

He looked over his shoulder to see the child still following him. The kitskune plopped down on the ground next to him. Shippo began to wonder about the Wolf Prince and how he made it to Kagome's time. It didn't make sense. He loved Kagome more than anyone, at times he even looked to her as a mother, yet he couldn't make it through the well and Kouga could! It wasn't fair.

"Kouga, do you think the jewel shards are the key to getting through the well?"

Kouga blinked in surprise as the conversation between the two sparked.

"Well, um," he thought rubbing his chin as he pondered, "it's possible."

Soon as the conversation began it ended quickly. An awkward air formed between the two. There were things that Shippo wondered about Kouga, he was a stranger despite the brief encounters they may have had. The only thing he knew about him was that he was Kouga, leader of a wolf demon tribe and majorly in love with his best friend Kagome who was not of this world. Kouga had been thinking similar thoughts about the child staring up at him. He really didn't know much about Kagome's friends especially the fox demon. All he knew was that he often pissed of Inuyasha. _'He's done right by me then,' _he thought.

Kouga grinned ruffling his hair, "You're okay kid."

Shippo flinched at first to his touch, afraid of being punched in the head like Inuyasha often did for asking "stupid" questions and was pleasantly surprised by the Youkai's kindness. That's all it took to win over Shippo. The child's eyes twinkled as he looked at Kouga in a whole new perspective. He may come off rough with his gravely tone, and snide comments to Inuyasha, but all in all he wasn't a bad guy.

"Hello you two, did you sleep well?" Sango asked sitting across from them.

Kirara pranced over to her master, and leaped onto her shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

"Sure did!" Shippo responded excitedly, "Surprisingly even after Miroku's scary story I didn't have any bad dreams!"

"That's great," the demon slayer smiled, "and you Kouga?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Huh, I'm surprised."

Their attention turned to the Monk hovering behind the two Youkai.

"Why's that?"

"There was a awful lot of chattering last night, it was hard for me to go to sleep," Miroku grinned mischievously.

Kouga's cheeks bloomed a bright shade of pink, "W-w-what are you talking about monk?"

"I didn't hear the conversation that well but it went on for hours," he looked to the sleeping Priestess, "Kagome is sleeping late, she must have been kept up by it also."

"Well I didn't hear anything," Kouga huffed, "And if my keen hearing didn't pick up on it I don't know how yours did."

Miroku shrugged, "You have a point, your demon senses are better than mine in comparison, it could have been some distant spirits wondering in the woods behind us that I heard. I do believe I might have the upper hand when it comes to the supernatural."

"S-s-spirits?" Shippo gulped.

The demon slayer rolled her eyes and took her leave to wake up Kagome. The priestess was burrowed in her sleeping contraption still snoozing, safe from the commotion the monk had been creating with the wolf prince. Sango leaned down next to her shaking her arm gently that she kept hidden in her cloth cocoon.

"Kagome," she said softly, "Kagome, it's time to wake up."

Her once closed eyes opened slowly to reveal her dark brown orbs, lazily trying to focus on the demon slayer. This is often how Kagome's morning started. It was rare for her to ever wake up first out of the group of travelers, spoiled by the world she was born in where sleeping in was common. A part of her wished she was there to eat a bowl of cereal and watch her favorite morning television shows. If she were there though, she'd miss her favorite thing about feudal era and that was sleeping under the stars and waking up to the morning sun hovering overhead. Things were so much more simpler here... that is, they would be, if she didn't have to chase down jewel shards and battle evil demons. Other girls her age had it easy. Sometimes she envied them. Unzipping her sleeping bag she crawled out of it and gave Sango and small hug.

"Morning Sango," she released her from the embrace and smiled at her friend.

Sango blinked at her in confusion, "Well good morning Kagome, what was that for?"

"A thank you hug, you've been there for me a lot over the pass couple of days and I never did thank you."

The demon slayer's smile broadened at the sweet words from her the modern day priestess, "Awe, Kagome, you know you're like a sister to me. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Kouga instantly tuned into the sound of his woman's voice. He dropped the argument with the monk and raced over to her.

"Yo Kagome!" he grinned holding out his hand to help her stand.

She took it graciously as he lifted her from the ground with ease.

"Hello Kouga," she looked around the camp, "no sign of Inuyasha still?"

Panic rose in her chest as a strange emotion danced across the wolf demon's face for a moment. '_Stupid! Why in the hell was the first thing to come out of your mouth about him?' _She cursed at herself silently. Guilt still embodied her for being so rough on him. After all, they just "broke up" in modern terms. Kouga didn't seem to take her question to personally.

"Nope, I'd definitely be able to smell his foul dog odor," Kouga stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sango began to roll up Kagome's sleeping bag to put away in her yellow back pack, "What direction are we heading in today?"

"To be quite honest, we have no leads," Miroku frowned.

"You haven't picked up on any jewel shards or anything Kagome?" Shippo asked gazing at her with a hopeful expression.

She shook her head shaking away the thought of Inuyasha to answer Shippo's question, "Unfortunately not, I'm certain if there was something near by I'd be able to tell by now but the only thing I can feel are Kouga's shards."

Kouga sighed, "Yeah, and I can't pick up on Naraku's scent at all."

"Either he's getting ready to unleash something deadly and unexpected or he's at a stand still," Miroku concluded.

As much as Kouga tried to stay focused on the task at hand he began to think about his pack again. '_Man, it really had been awhile... did the guys even make it back safely?' _Of course they did! They were members of t e strongest tribe in the mountains. '_Still... Checking in on the pack wouldn't be such a bad idea.'_

Kouga cleared his throat, "I may have an idea."

"Yes?" Kagome inquired.

The Youkai smiled nervously, "What would you say to visiting my pack? We can have nice meal and regroup."

"You know, I wouldn't mind and I know for a fact there are a couple villages beyond the mountains, maybe we can find some work to do out there," Sango piped in.

Miroku gave a nod, "A meal with the great Wolf Prince and his warriors... and the ladies... this sounds very tempting."

WHACK! Sango's boomerang collided with the top of the monk's head.

"You sick monk," she muttered.

Kouga glanced at the fox child, "What do ya' say Shippo?"

The kitskune smiled at him nervously, "As long you don't plan on making us the meal."

Kouga laughed heartily, and grasped his woman's hands, "It has been awhile since you last visited my pack, things have changed a lot."

He gazed into Kagome's eyes and watched in amusement as a pink tint began to form on her cheeks.

"Sure, let's go!"

It was decided. The group began their travels towards the mountains. Kagome was being carried in Kouga's arms who also had her large yellow bag on his back whilst Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed on the transformed cat demon Kirara. Kouga was careful to go at their speed so he didn't lose them. Lucky for them they weren't that far, a day's travel if that. They were making great time. Once they were near they began to take their time, all of them on foot. The path they followed through the mountain showed occasional signs of sparse tree's and shrubbery but Kagome was keeping an eye out for the giant waterfall that land marked the Wolf demon's dwelling. Kouga was in deep thought as they walked. Last night marked the beginning of a potential romance brewing between the wolf prince and the priestess. Although, to others the small intimate conversation held little to go on, for Kouga this was a sign. He knew in order to sway Kagome's affections away from the half demon and make himself a permanent fixture in her life he needed to continue to do so when Inuyasha wasn't around. Despite the hanyou not returning, the group continued on their way.

An awkward silence fell on the party as they traveled the path to the wolf den. Kouga picked up on this immediately whilst Kagome didn't seem to mind. She was telling Shippo funny riddles he didn't quite understand in a hushed tone, as if the quiet air was something everyone else wanted and was attempting to keep it that way. The monk was quiet, too quiet for Kouga's liking. Normally in a setting like this he'd be going on about some kind of plan tactic or spouting useless knowledge about the land yet, he remained speechless. The wolf demon wasn't alone, Sango too found Miroku's behavior unusual. She narrowed her eyes taking in the monk's presence, analyzing the smug look he had on his face.

'_He knows something,' _she thought to herself, '_that dirty monk has a secret he doesn't plan on sharing with anyone.' _After traveling with the man for so long, Sango found herself accustomed to his emotions. Even at times she liked to consider herself his other half. That expression was sly, and sneaky. Whenever he held this particular look it was either because he finished flirting with a pack of beautiful women or he had a secret. Without a village for miles around Sango figured it was the latter of the two.

"I have many feathers to help me fly. I have a body and head, but I'm not alive. It is your strength which determines how far I go. You can hold me in your hand, but I'm never thrown. What am I?" Kagome questioned the fox demon.

"Feather to help me fly," he pondered, "has to be some kind of bird but it's not alive?"

"Nope, not alive," Kagome giggled.

The child on her shoulder appeared to be stumped.

"Wow Kagome, this is a tough one, you must be really smart! You know so many!" he whined.

Kagome suppressed a chuckle, "I learn them in school, this ones pretty easy if you think about it one part at a time."

Shippo continued to mutter the riddle to himself. A voice came from a cliff over head. Two heads popped over the edge watching the group.

"HEY KOUGA!" One of them yelled.

Two figures jumped in front of the group of travelers startling Shippo but earning a giant grin from Kouga.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, how are things?"

It was none other than Kouga's faithful warriors.

"Okay," Ginta grinned excitedly, "and you brought our sister and her friends with you!"

The Wolf Prince wrapped his arm around the now blushing Kagome, "Yes, they will be joining us for a feast tonight."

Hakkaku nodded in approval, "Great!"

However the look of joy left Ginta's face as he looked to his leader with worry.

"Seeing you almost made us forget but we left to come look for you."

"Oh?" Kouga raised a brow.

"Is something the matter?" Sango asked with worry.

The other wolf demon also frowned, "I'm afraid not, you see, something is wrong with some of the warriors-"

"They left on a hunting trip yesterday and came back sicker than dogs! None of the herbs the healer has are working on them." Ginta finished the sentence for his brother.

Miroku immediately turned to Kagome, "We have to help them. Surely Keade's teaching will be of use."

"Mhm," she confirmed with a head nod.

Keade had shown her a lot of ways to use herbs for healing various conditions, including demons in case something were to happen to Inuyasha while they were traveling.

"We must hurry then," Kouga frowned sweeping up Kagome into his arms one more, "we'll go ahead so Kagome can take a look. Ginta, Hakkaku, please lead the others in case we get to far ahead."

"Okay boss!" Ginta saluted.

Kouga raced off with a worried Kagome while the others followed them deeper into the wolf demon's territory.


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

Kouga placed the priestess on her feet who immediately dashed through the waterfall. She surprised to find at the mouth of the den a number of wolf demons laying on the ground. The females sat around them wetting their faces and administrating medicine. Some were in tears at the sides of their mates. _What's going on here? _Kagome wondered. The wolf tribe leader followed her in and turned to an older female who was crushing a plant in a small wooden bowl.

"Elder, what is happening?" Kouga asked worriedly.

The old woman sighed, "Wolf Prince, I've tried everything I could, I've used every herbal remedy known to cure a Youkai of his sickness and none of them worked."

The priestess's eyes widened. What could she possibly do then? No way was she to know more than an elder demon. Just as was about to ask what remedies were used a strange feeling consumed her. She wanted nothing more than to run back out of the cave but her legs were frozen. Kagome fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted dashing to her side.

He brought a strong arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

It was a strange feeling. She felt scared and in pain like something was ripping the life out of her. Kagome sensed a looming presence behind them but as she turned her head nothing was there. Something wasn't right.

Kouga shook her gently, "What is it Kagome?"

She was desperate to find the words to describe what it was she was feeling but was at a loss. At the arrival of her friends Miroku was the first to detect the strange force. He waved his staff in the air in a circular motion and stamped it to the ground. An invisible gust of wind rustled the chimes at the end of the wooden rod. He frowned.

"Something is here," Miroku spoke slowly looking around the cave.

Sango, dressed in demon slaying attire held onto hiraikotsu whilst Shippo clung to the back of the giant Kirara's head in attempts to shield himself from the unseen power.

"What is it?" the demon slayer asked.

From within his robes Miroku withdrew a talisman made of parchment and placed it firmly on the wall and muttered softly to himself.

"Fear be gone, take the misfortune you bestowed away from this I claim untouched."

The feeling disappeared from within Kagome. Kouga helped the girl to her feet and gazed around at his people. The men who were once affected sat up slowly and looked around confused.

"What in the hell was that?" The Wolf Prince growled and glared at the monk.

Miroku tucked the spiritual piece of paper away, "It is gone, for now."

Shippo poked his head up from behind the cat demon's head.

"We get that it's gone, but what was it that you chased away?"

The monk stroked his chin, "Fear."

"Fear?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, at least that is what my family often called it. When I was child a strange unseen being my Father called Fear struck a village near by, all of villagers worse nightmares came to life and infected their homes."

Sango stared at the monk in shock, "What ended up happening to them?"

"My father chanted the prayer I just performed and drove it out, however it moves onto the next near by being who castes any type of emotion. It leeches to those who most often live in fear. He ended up sealing the beast into a stone with the help of the village priestess."

"But it's back," Kagome finished.

"Yes, and so I must ask," the monk turned to Ginta and Hakkaku, "did you catch wind of what happened on their trip?"

Ginta shook his head, "No, we were standing guard at the waterfall when our brothers arrived-"

"They were crawling on their hands and knees, I'm surprised they even made it back," Hakkaku explained.

Miroku stepped forward and gazed at the recovering warriors.

"One of you, please come forward and explain what happened."

A small boy stepped forward, his wolf tail swaying behind him as he stumbled toward his leader. Kouga peered down at the boy curiously. The whole room's eyes were on him.

He gulped, "I followed them, I saw everything."

A female from the back of the room scolded the boy, "Akito!"

He turned to the woman and frowned, "I'm sorry Mom, I just wanted to go on a hunting trip like older brother."

"Go on," urged Kouga.

"They were hunting in the woods below the mountains. While I was following them in hiding I a saw a white ape talking to a boulder... I thought it was strange but I just continued following the group when they all began to fall over in pain... I helped them back here."

"Naraku," the wolf leader growled softly meeting Kagome's concerned gaze.

"We have to stop him," she insisted.

"We will, however it is getting dark," Miroku nodded, "I'd rather us not be chasing an invisible force at night when we can hardly see our way down the mountain."

"And you're certain whatever you did will keep my tribe safe from that thing?" Kouga asked.

Miroku gave a firm nod, "Without a doubt."

Sango allowed her boomerang to slump against her back, "It is settled then, we will leave at first light."

The fox demon child sighed with relief as he hopped off of the large cat demon and leaped into Kagome's arms. She held the kitskune close. _It couldn't be peaceful here forever... _Kagome thought to herself. It had been far to long traveling for it to be this peaceful. Chaos was bound to ensue. The Elder gave Kouga a small nod of acknowledgment before heading to the back of the cave disappearing behind a hanging brown fur. He waved his hand in forwarding motion.

"Let us eat and prepare for tomorrow... We will need all of our strength."

The Youkai lead them in a bit farther towards a fire pit where two females began stacking a number of large branches. A fire was started within minutes and the gang was resting around the warm flames emitting from the rock pile. Kagome still held the tiny fox demon in her arms who was amused by the boar they began to roast over a spit. The tribe's leader who normally was enamored by the priestess's presence seemed to be anywhere but in the cave right then. Sango rested her back against Kirara's sleeping form. She was hoping to find out more about what had happened to be prepared for tomorrow when she was struck with a thought.

"Kouga, if this being lives out a person's worse fear why is it that your men came down with sickness?"

This question pried the wolf demon from his wondering mind and back to the current situation at hand.

"Welp, it's a common thing to be scared of, losing the men. Our women are strong but without their mates, our warriors and hunters, we would struggle and eventually like others... die out."

"Die out?" Kagome wondered a loud.

Kouga stared at the human girl with sad eyes, "We are one of the few tribes left. Our survival is important to ensure our race of demon will not go extinct."

"I see," Miroku frowned, "luckily I know how to deal with this menace but there is one thing I require in order to seal away the evil entity once more."

"And that would be?" Sango raised a brow.

"A Priestess."

Kagome's cheeks turned a bright pink, "You couldn't possibly mean me?"

"Well, either it's you or Kikyo," he caught Sango and Kouga's glare and quickly added, "I understand she isn't someone we want to seek out on a normal basis but Kagome isn't as familiar with her powers where as Kikyo is."

The modern day priestess felt her heart drop. Surely if they were to search for her they'd end up finding Inuyasha. Whenever he wasn't with them he was with her, that's where he was all those other times after all. She promised not to get jealous but something inside of her still yearned for the dog demon's companionship. She wasn't quite as over him as she wanted to be. However, Miroku was right. Kagome barely knew anything about her Miko powers. The only skill she possessed was the ability to shoot the sacred arrow. Striking down an opponent, no problem, but sealing away one? Maybe they did need to find the priestess made of clay. Kouga noticed the sadness that lingered behind Kagome's calm exterior as she gazed at the cave's floor.

"Kagome," he grunted, "we don't need her, I know you can do it."

The teenage girl blinked in surprise, "Kouga, I'm flattered but Miroku is right."

The wolf demon shook his head, "No way Kagome! You're will is incredibly strong. If anyone can beat this thing, I know you can."

Shippo leaped out of her arms and proudly struck a small fist at his chest, "I believe in you Kagome!"

"I do as well," Sango smiled.

The encouragement from her friends lit a fire inside of Kagome. With so many cheering her on, she had to be able to do this. If the dog demon was here he would have left in search of his ex-lover already. The priestess had to prove, that she, Kagome Higurashi, High School Student and modern day Priestess was just as strong as Kikyo.


	13. Chapter 13: Oh How Time Passes By!

The night was flying by before Kagome's eyes. Time was moving faster than she had hoped… and when the morning came, they'd be in search of the invisible force known as Fear. She herself felt scared. Scared that she would let down her friends, let down Kouga and who believed in her so much. The wolf demon who sat beside her started out solemn at the beginning of their meal but slowly returned to being his normal self. He was laughing merrily and slapping Ginta on the back as they talked about their many adventures they endeavored in their more youthful years. The human girl tried to think about anything but tomorrow's task.

"I'm not kidding! This kid was in constant competition with me!" Kouga grinned.

Ginta chuckled, "More like the other way around boss, and you were so bound and determined to beat Hakkaku and I at everything!"

The wolf leader puffed out his chest, "Well, I had a potential title to live up to."

"Potential title?" Sango raised a brow.

"Yep, I wasn't always the leader of the tribe. It was only a matter of time though. I was next in line," Kouga explained.

Hakkaku smirked, "Don't let him fool you guys; he wasn't always proud of it. There was a time when he wanted to wonder the country side and travel to distant lands."

Shippo blinked in surprise, "You mean there was a time you didn't want to be the leader of the wolf tribe?"

The Wolf Prince sighed and shook his head from side to side, "Yeah, I always wondered what else was out there but as I grew up the more and more I began to realize that this cave, with these people, this is where I belonged. I felt at home and I still carried on with adventures outside of hunting trips, traveling to other lands from beyond the mountains. It was on one of those trips that I met you guys and of course Kagome."

Kagome blushed as she met Kouga's gaze. Of course, how could she possibly forget the day she met Kouga? He kidnapped her to use the abilities she possessed to see the Shikon jewel shards. His pack was being picked off one by one by neighboring demons called the Birds of Paradise and their leader had absorbed the jewel shards to kill off all of their enemies. Before they went into battle Kouga claimed her as his. She denied him this pleasure and was rescued afterward by Inuyasha. _He came for me… of course he came for me… I can see the jewel shards! What would he do without me? _She smiled sadly to herself. In the long run he didn't want her because he shared the same feelings; he needed her to detect the shards. _That's the only reason why he came to rescue me, _Kagome concluded, _what if he never did? _This made her wonder because of the chemistry she now had the Wolf Leader who kidnapped her.

"Are you okay? Was it something I said?" Kouga asked worriedly grabbing one of her free hands.

She smiled sweetly, "No it's not you. I was thinking about that day and it just made me think of Inuyasha and how he came to save me-"

Kouga's eyes moved to the ground, "Oh, yeah…"

"What would have happened if he never came?" Kagome finished her statement with a question.

The Youkai looked at her in surprise. The thought itself wasn't surprising, he often wondered what would have happened if the mutt had never shown up to take his woman away. What was surprising to him was that she was thinking about it now.

"Well I- um… uh…" Kouga's cheeks began to bloom a bright red.

"No doubt he'd try to catch your eye sis-" Ginta began to explain.

Hakkaku finished, "Before any other wolf demon could snatch you up."

"I'm not surprised," Sango giggled in response to hearing this, "but even if Inuyasha wouldn't have come for you Kagome, and we thought you were in danger, we'd try to save you."

"Or die trying!" Shippo exclaimed before taking a bit of his boar meet.

Miroku smiled at the fox demon, "I recall you bravely following Kouga to protect our precious Kagome, and you were the one who lead us to the battlefield."

"Oh yeah," he muttered his mouth full of food.

Kouga grinned, "You got guts kid."

Shippo's eyes sparkled at the compliment. Normally he'd expect a rude comment from the dog demon, Inuyasha, but without him around he felt his confidence growing.

"We're just relieved you're not a bad guy," the Kitskune replied thankfully.

"Kouga is one of the noblest guys we know," Ginta mentioned, "We don't even eat humans anymore."

Hakkaku chuckled, "Not everyone is okay with that still but they have to follow the alphas orders."

The Priestess smiled at the Wolf Prince. _He forbids them to eat humans? _She felt her heart flutter. He had to have done that for her, she didn't know of any other human he was infatuated with.

"Really?" she asked.

Kouga gave a nod, "Of course, I told you things have changed here Kagome."

Things have changed. Last time she was brought to the wolf den, at the smell of humans wolf demons were ready to attack but now her and her friends were nestled around the camp fire talking of battles, dreams, and mutual likenesses they shared. No doubt this change was for the better, Kagome noted, now the pack can work civilly with humans if they ever run into a problem with one another. At that moment she felt something wet pressing against her neck. Kagome jumped at the strange sensation and turned to see a furry brown wolf sniffing her, starting at her neck and all over to the back of her clothes the creatures nose traveled. She stood still until the animal made a small whimper and laid its head in her lap, resting beside her.

Kouga smirked, "Nice try but she's mine pup."

The wolf breathed through its nose heavily as if scoffing at the wolf prince and remained by her side. Kagome stroked the wolf's fur carefully. She'd never touched a wild animal like a wolf before so she was just a tad bit nervous. The human girl wasn't accustomed to their likes and dislikes. Was scratching behind the ears okay? Or… the tummy? She scratched the top of the wolf's noggin with the tip of her fingers just to be safe. A giggle escaped her as the wolf that she assumed was a he, turned its head to push her hand under his chin. Kouga watched in amusement. _Can't you see Kagome? This is where you belong, _He thought to himself. A few more joined in trying to get the young girl's attention. The other wolf demons in the den laughed as Kagome was being piled on by wolves that yearned to have their chest and heads scratched by the stranger.

"Once you pat one, you have to give them all attention," a female Youkai laughed from the side of the room.

"Now you tell me," Kagome chuckled as she attempted to pat each wolf or give them a small scratch.

As much as Kouga enjoyed watching his woman play with the wolves of the pack he knew they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. It was time to rest. He knew where each would sleep, even Kagome.

"I think it's time we turn in for the night," Kouga suggested.

"We will need our rest for sure," Miroku agreed.

With that they all stood and headed farther into the cave. They followed the Wolf Prince who led the way past the curtain of fur and through a tunnel. Light was scarce, the hallways lit by a torch every couple of feet. The first entrance the Youkai motioned towards was empty but two beds of furs and the walls covered in drawings.

"This is where visitors from neighboring tribes' sleep," Kouga explained while eying the monk and demon slayer, "I don't know what your relationship is but-"

"Friends," Sango answered immediately.

"Which is why I thought this would be ideal for you two," the leader finished with a smirk.

"Right," Sango blushed fast waking into the room.

Her cat demon companion followed her in and saved her masters boomerang that she had propped against the wall that started to fall over. Miroku turned to the Youkai giving him a mischievous grin.

"And where will you and Kagome be sleeping?"

Kouga composure wasn't weakened by the Monk's sly looks, "I have a place for both her and Shippo to sleep."

Miroku stared at him carefully, "Alright, if for some reason you two need us you know where we are at."

With one final look at the wolf demon Miroku strolled into his and Sango's sleeping quarters. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as Kouga ushered them farther down the hall. The next door way had a large animal pelt over it. Kouga moved it aside to reveal a room filled with children of all ages running around and playing with one another.

"I thought you'd enjoy some company that wasn't boring adults," Kouga smiled at the fox demon.

"Thank you," Shippo said softly.

"Hey pups!"

All of the children in the spacious den stopped moving at the call of their Alpha. Kouga picked up Shippo by the back of his shirt and placed him in the door way.

"This here is Shippo, it's been awhile since he's been around kids his age," he explained to the room of children, "be nice to the fox, if I hear about anything, and I mean anything that includes tormenting the tike, you all will be punished."

The Kitskune met the gaze of their leader who gave him a nod. Soon as Shippo set foot into the room he was bombarded by wolf demon children who asked him a series of questions.

"Are you a fox demon?"

"He said you're name is Shippo?"

"Do you travel with the humans searching for Naraku?"

"Do you like to fight?"

All of the children sat around him in a circle. Shippo felt his face grow hot with embarrassment but quickly recovered soon as he met a young wolf girl's admirable gaze. He cleared his throat as he began his story.

"My name is Shippo, I come from a family of honorable fox demons. You see, my family was killed by two demons who had went by the title of, the Thunder Brothers-"

"How did you escape? I heard of the Thunder Brothers before!" One of the many children cried.

Shippo puffed out his chest, "You see I was trying to steal Kagome's jewel shards to defeat them, but instead, I found that befriending her and the half demon Inuyasha worked more effective. We annihilated the Thunder Brothers!"

Kouga closed the curtain winking at Kagome, "I think he's going to be just fine."

The human girl nodded in agreement as she followed him to another dimly let hallway. All of the tunnels reminded Kagome of a never ending maze. She noted their turns carefully but found herself stumbling in the dark. As they came to a hult she ran into the back of the tall man who had been guiding though the labyrinth of stone. He chuckled clutching her hand briefly and letting go. Another fur pelt hung over a carved out doorway that he moved aside making his way in. Kagome stared at the door dumb founded. _Am I supposed to go in there? _Kouga poked his head out waving his hand at her.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Scrambling through the door way she wasn't surprised to find such a spacious room like the others she had seen thus far on their journey through the wolves dwelling. She was more surprised to find the large bed of fur pelts, bigger than the others she had seen. In the corner was a smaller fire pit than at the entrance of the cave and on the other side of the room a doorway. She wondered what that lead to but was distracted by another thought… _Am I sleeping here with him?! _

Kouga noticed the look of worry that crossed her face as she admired the room. _Of course she'd worry about that, _he smirked. Grabbing one of the many pelts he laid it next to the large bed and sat down on it.

"Kagome, you will sleep in my nest," he informed her.

_What?!_

"No, no, no! Kouga please let me sleep where you're at, I couldn't possibly take your bed!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Non- sense, you're my woman Kagome-"

"I'm not your woman!" She denied.

The Youkai scoffed grinning from ear to ear, "That's not what you said last night."

Her face turned a strawberry red at the wolf demon's comment and glared at him. He patted his hand up and down on the bed next to him.

"I promise I won't bite."

Kagome stomped over and sat herself down on the bed and felt her worries slip away with the soft touch of the blankets. Never had she touched anything so soft. Relaxing into the bed she began to get warm quickly as she draped herself with one of the pelts. Under the covers she kicked off her shoes letting them fall to floor.

"Does my bed win or what?"

"You win; I like your bed better."

"Yours smells nice," he complimented.

"You smell nice," she whispered her eyes drifting shut.

"I smell nice?" he sat up quickly.

She sat up too as the words that leaked out of her mouth returned and slapped her in the face. _Get your head together Kagome! _She coached herself trying to hide her face that began to get hot from the eye contact she made with the wolf demon.

"Uh, your bed, I meant you as in your bed… that is yours!" She stammered.

He raised a brow, "What does my bed smell like?"

"Great," she answered simply.

"Thanks, but I mean does it have particular aroma?"

_I knew it! She can smell the mating scent as well! She can't deny it! _Kouga's heart thumped wildly in his chest at the idea. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for.

"Ice cream," was the first thing that came to her mind so she answered with it.

"Ice… cream?"

He knew what ice cream was, he had it in Kagome's world but that wasn't exactly the response he was hoping for. If she truly smelt the same thing he did, he being a male she'd smell a forest or maybe even a pine aroma. So the story goes, yet, it still wasn't his.

"Yes! Good night!" she chuckled nervously wrestling back under the covers.

He laid back down as well after extinguishing their only source of light. With the torch out the room was incredibly dark. Kagome was used to sleeping under the stars but in a dark rock. She could barely see! In fact, she was starting not to like it. Sleeping alone, in the dark, blind to whatever was hiding in the shadows of the cave. What if Miroku's prayer didn't work? What if the invisible force was hiding in that room with them? She was desperate to leave but remembered the strong wolf demon by her bed side. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Kouga?" She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Will you, will you- I mean- will you-"

Before she could finish her stammering sentence the Wolf Prince was climbing into the bed of furs with her. His armor was gone, leaving his chest bare and exposed. The only thing she felt as he climbed in was his fur kilt. His strong arms encased her small frame pulling her into him. He knew she was scared and needed him. All those nights she spent in the wild with her group of travelers, frightened of her own shadow at night, Inuyasha avoided her. Kouga welcomed her in, he wanted to make her feel safe and wanted. Placing her head on his chest his hair tickled her nose. She bit back the giggle that dared to escape her. Every time she went to breathe his black mane played at her nostrils. Reaching her hand out to blindly push the hair away she was surprised to find that it wasn't in its usual high pony tail. His hair was down around his shoulders like a black shroud. She longed to see what he looked like. Her face became hot and her heart began to beat wildly. They were so close, she felt so nervous yet, safe. Safe in Kouga's arms.


	14. Chapter 14: No Hope For Kagome!

Tying his Persian orange hair up with the usual blue ribbon, Shippo began his morning. The other wolf demon children were still sleeping on their beds of animal fur while he prepared for the day's journey. Before all the kids were forced to go to bed Shippo was showing off and telling stories of his travels. The boys in particular really enjoyed the adventures. They also enjoyed the retelling of the story of how the half demon came to take Kagome away after their leader declared his love for her. Shippo shared this tale with elaborate drawings on the wall, similar to the ones he did for Keade back at the village. His favorite part of the evening was showing off the fox demon tricks he liked to play on Inuyasha. Everyone loved him, it made him almost want to stay. To be sure he had all of his items of trickery he checked his hidden pockets and was surprised to find his spinning top was missing. The kitskune let out a small yelp as he began rummaging around the den's room, searching for his favorite battle items.

"Where did it go? Where did it go?" he asked himself quietly, "Where did it go?!"

"Are you looking for this?"

The soft girlish voice surprised him. As he turned he came eye to eye with Uri, a girl he was playing with just last night. A sudden pink tint enveloped her cheeks as she held out her hands, revealing the small top. Shippo carefully retrieved it and put it away in his pocket.

"Thank you," he muttered.

As he spun on his heel to dart out of the room he was caught in the Uri's hold.

"Please be safe and return to be soon," she pleaded.

Her soft hand grasping his was enough to make the little boy's heart go wild.

He cleared his throat, "There's so guarantee for a warrior, but if I can I'll come back and see you."

The fox demon's cool statement sent the girl into a fit of giggles. Pulling him into her she planted a swift peck on his cheek and dashed out of the den. Shippo blinked in surprise. _Wow... _He thought to himself holding his face where the girl's invisible lip print's remained. The kitskune walked out into the hallway wobbling at the knees and stumbled into the main cave. He managed to avoid running into any walls in the stone caverns and Kagome was pleased to see him. She sat by Sango and the elder female demon who had been making herbal remedies the day before the when Fear struck their home.

"Shippo! Come on over here!" Kagome waved him over.

The child tripped over a rock on the way over before coming to his senses and dashing over on all fours. The Priestess chuckled when she noticed the lop sided bow in his hair. _He can never tie his ribbon right! _She made a circular motion with her index finger indicating he needed to spin around.

"Done," she said after retying his hair into a more presentable pony tale.

"Thanks Kagome," Shippo smiled at her with appreciation, "how did you sleep?"

Kagome smiled nervously, "Great, just great."

If anyone were to find out what happened, that she and the Wolf Prince had laid together in his bed, surely assumptions would be made. She was beginning to question the feelings she felt when he called her his woman? The blush that warmed her cheeks when his hands grasped hers? Nothing made sense. A part of her was trying to stay true to letting go the half demon Inuyasha, which in turn was letting Kouga in. It was hard to do that when there was so much unresolved conflict. A few days ago she had attempted to "break up" with the dog demon and when he became defensive of her closeness with the wolf Youkai she lashed out at him. She was still feeling guilty and trying her best not to show it.

"I hope you are being honest, the task that lies ahead is going to be hard on you," the elder demon warned.

She slept more than okay in Kouga's arms. With him she felt safe and loved, all the things she searched for in Inuyasha and never found. Shaking the thought away she attempted to reassure her friends who stared at her with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling fine."

Physically, the priestess felt well rested and ready to battle. However, mentally, she was feeling unprepared. Everyone was so confident that she would be able to mimic what other mikos in the past had done. Today they were to be facing a foe that the human eye could not see. No one knew if it was a demon, a spirit, or some other creature she had yet to encounter in the feudal era. Her and Miroku were to use their spiritual abilities to bind the beast away again just as the monk's father had done years before. Naraku had released what the people of this time called "Fear". A being that had the ability to recreate your worse nightmare.

_How am I supposed to beat something I can't see? _

"Good morning ladies, Shippo," Miroku greeted and winked at the demon slayer, "Sango."

Sango's cheeks blushed a furious read as she glared at the monk.

Shippo blinked staring at Sango wide eyed, "Did something happen between you two last night?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she huffed.

The attention was taken off of her when Kouga entered from the entrance of the den with Ginta and Hakkaku. The wolf demons had went on an early morning scouting trip, something, he explained to Kagome, he issued as a routine to make sure enemies didn't just so happen wonder into their territory uninvited. Usually, they made their rounds to ensure the packs protection but this morning they did it to let everyone know that despite the terror that flooded their home yesterday, they could carry out with their duties and their leisurely activities as normal. Kagome couldn't help but feel his alpha presence amongst his people. He was a strong, dependable, leader and she began to admire this quality about him.

"Yo," he smirked making eye contact with Kagome.

"Hey Kouga, how was the morning run?" she inquired.

He shrugged, "The usual. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good," Miroku sighed, "We'll have to get going very soon. No telling where that thing is, or what it has attached itself to."

The elderly woman growled, "It can impact more than one person, this is it's strength, be weary travelers."

The monk nodded in agreement heading to the mouth of the cave.

"Let us be on our way then."

Kagome spotted her back pack across the room and dashed across the way to grab it when she was stopped by a hand grasping her arm gently. The owner of the rough, callus covered hand was none other than the Wolf Prince who held onto her.

"We will return for your things after our mission, this way we can travel light. You should only carry the things you absolutely need."

Carrying the heavy sack of materials she didn't need for their trip was a waste of time and strength. What did she need? Without a doubt she had to have her bow and arrows. It was the only thing she thought to be essential to defeat the creature.

"Okay," she agreed with Kouga.

Finishing her trek over to grab her weapons, she also reached into the pocket of her bag to retrieve a necklace. It was simple chain with a small bottle as the center piece and inside were fragments of the sacred jewel shard. Along the way they lost quite a few to Naraku but luckily they were able to salvage these few. Hopefully today they'd be able to find more. That would be a bonus. _How can you be thinking of jewel shards at time like this? _She mentally smacked herself. _I should be focusing on my energy to somehow seal this thing away. _Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to do it. The only energy she had the ability to draw from was the positive reassurance her friends had to offer.

The journey down the mountain didn't seem nearly as long as the journey up it. Within hours they were surrounded by forest greenery. In front of the group was Sango and Miroku who were careful not to look at each other. Kirara was perched on the demon slayer's shoulder while Shippo hung on Kagome's shoulder, and Kouga stood right by the Priestess's side. His lackies, Ginta and Hakkaku followed behind the humans and their leader, talking amongst themselves. Kagome glanced at the strong, handsome demon at her side but was careful not to meet his gaze.

What they had, wasn't love, it couldn't be. There was no way she could fall in love with someone over a matter of a couple days. A crush she decided to call it. It made more sense for her to call it crush since she barely knew Kouga and to fall for a guy she barely knew was very unlike herself. She had that figured out but then rose the question, should she tell him? Would the wolf demon even understand? Her infatuation with him wasn't the same thing she felt with Inuyasha... so she told herself.

Kouga was also thinking about the Priestess to his left. He was beginning to suspect something was brewing between them but he didn't know whether to act on it. If he were to act on it, would he lose Kagome forever? The human girl seemed to be taking things slowly. Obviously she was that type of woman because her and the hanyou never mated, and they had been together longer than he cared to know.

Kouga gulped, "Um, uh, Kagome, I was wondering... if it was at all possible to talk about us?"

The girl's eyes grew to the size of dish saucers.

"Not right now Kouga," she hushed.

"Oh," he frowned.

She furrowed her brows together, "No I mean not now, I feel a scared jewel shard near by."

"Oh!" He took a stance, the two of them stopping and gazing around the forest that surrounded them.

Shippo clung even tighter to Kagome his tiny body shaking.

"C-c-can you s-s-sense anything Miroku?" the tiny fox demon quivered with fear.

The monk stomped his staff into the ground and stood still. He focused on the chimes that traveled after his actions and grasped Sango's arm.

"Something is here."

"And it's not a demon," Kouga added, "I'd be able to smell it."

Ginta and Hakkaku stood back to back trying to find the source of the invisible force but they were unable to pick up anything either. Their leader was right, whatever was around them they couldn't see, smell, or hear it. Kagome however, sensed a shard, and Miroku felt the ominous presence. It had to be the creature they were in search of. The Priestess plucked an arrow from her back satchel, and held it outstretched against the wooden bow. She wasn't taking any chances. Whatever this thing was, she was prepared for battle.

A light fog fell in catching the party of humans and youkai off guard.

"What is this?" Sango blinked.

"Don't breathe it in!" Miroku directed shielding his face with his sleeve.

The demon slayer put on her mask and covered her cat demon's mouth as she held Kirara to her chest. The others attempted to mask themselves. Kagome fell to the ground only seconds later, coughing and wheezing. She was trying to be brave, but she was scared. Her friends were depending on her yet she couldn't pull herself together. The only thing she was able to think was that they should have found Kikyo to help while they had the chance. Why did they think she of all people could do this? Even Inuyasha would have voted his dead girlfriend to take the spot light on this one.

"No!" Kouga gasped lunging down to the ground. He held her close as the fox demon child hopped off of her shielding his nose.

Miroku spotted the being but a few feet away. He wondered if the others were able to see the black mass heading towards them.

"It's coming for us, the key is to not be afraid. You'll fall victim to it's tricks."

"Easy for you to say," Shippo muttered into his hands that he held clasped over his mouth and nose.

"Kagome," Kouga shook her lightly, "Can you hear me?"

He held his head to her chest. Her heart was still beating but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"KAGOME!"

As much as she wanted to, her eyes wouldn't open. Kouga's voice sounded like it was coming from miles away. _Snap out of it! _She ordered herself, _Your friends need you! _She felt her consciousness slipping away into an unfamiliar state. _I'm so scared..._ The last thing she heard was the Wolf Prince calling out her name.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open only to find herself back into her bright pink bedroom. She gazed around drowsily. _What happened? _She wondered. Where were her friends? Why was she back in her room? Throwing her bed comforter off of her she was wearing her favorite pajamas instead of her school uniform she was dressed in earlier. Was the battle over? Did they win? She slipped on her house shoes on the floor by her bed and dashed down the stairs.

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" She cried.

The three beings she called out for sat around the kitchen table and stared at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" her mother frowned.

"How did I get back here?!"

Her grandfather shrugged sipping his tea, "We have no idea. Your brother found you laying outside by the sacred tree last night."

"What?" she looked to Sota, "did you see anyone leave me there?"

She wondered if maybe Kouga brought her back... or Inuyasha.

He shook his head slowly nervously glancing at their mother, "I'm afraid not sis."

Without warning the teenager ran out of the room and headed for the front door. Her hands shook as she grasped its handle and pulled it open, not bothering to shut it behind her. She headed for the hut that housed the well. Her feet felt like bricks as she ran for the wooden shutters that held it closed. Pulling one aside she leaped in and climbed the latter. Before reaching the last step she jumped off but instead of feeling the usual sensation of traveling through time she landed with a thump on dirt ground.

"What's happening?"

Grasping the latter she attempted to jump off again. As she collided onto the earth once more tears began to well up in her eyes. She pounded her fists on the dusty bottom of the bone eaters well.

"Open up damn you!" she cursed.

A sob escaped her as she curled up on the well's floor.

"Why... why?" she cried out.

"Kagome?"

Her head perked up suddenly meeting the concerned face of her mother that hovered over the top of the well.

"M-m-mom?" she croaked.

Her arms numbly lifted herself up using the well's rickety walls before dragging herself up the latter. Her mother helped her the rest of the way out once she reached the top. Grabbing one of her daughter's arm she draped it around herself carrying her out of the well's house.

"It's closed," Kagome concluded with a whimper.

Her Mom sat her on the bench in front of the sacred tree and held her close. It was hard to imagine what her daughter was going through but she deserved the truth.

"I know this must be hard on you Kagome," she soothed, "in all honesty Sota didn't want to be the one to break the news to you."

Kagome wiped away the snot that was beginning to seep out of her nose and stared at her mother in confusion.

"Inuyasha returned with you."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"He said you passed out during battle but him and another woman saved you and your friends."

"Other woman?"

"He said it was a very good friend of his."

"Kikyo..." Kagome muttered.

She was the only other person who had the ability to seal away the monster they had been fighting.

The teenager shook her head, "But it still doesn't explain why the well is closed!"

Her mother rocked her back and forth, wrapping her other arm around her.

"Inuyasha's friend, the one you called Kikyo, sealed it to protect you. He said that she was going to carry out the journey in your place."

"No!" The girl muffled her scream by throwing her face into her mother's chest. Sadness overwhelmed every fiber of her being.

Naraku was still alive. He was still threatening her friend's lives and now there was nothing she could do. There was no going back.

"I didn't even get to say good bye..." she mumbled.

After about twenty minutes of consoling, and snot and tears, her mother helped her inside. It was still hard for her to believe that this was it. She feared there would be a day when she couldn't return to her friends back in Feudal Era. Unfortunately she didn't know it would happen this quickly and without warning. Kagome was left alone in her room staring at the school uniform folded up on her desk. Rubbing her puffy eyes she stood and wondered over to the wooden table. She shimmied out of her PJ top and bottoms before getting dressed. She sat on her bed and pulled on a pair of knee high socks before grabbing her yellow back pack. Unfastening it's bindings she pulled out the first aid kit and all the other medical supplies leaving only her school books. If this was it, if things are over, she had to move on.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder she was surprised to find how light it was. She wanted to cry again but stifled it back. It had been days since she went back to school. She needed to get caught up. Adjusting to normalcy was going to be a problem for her. Trudging back down stairs she met her mother and brother at the front door who stared at her dumb founded.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school sis?"

She nodded, "It's not the end of the world after all, its just back to my normal everyday life."

"You don't have to go, grandpa already told them you were sick with the flu," her mother explained.

This made Kagome break out into a smile, "For once he used something generic, he must've ran out of creative diseases."

Sota laughed, "You could say that."

_See I can do this, I can just leave the past in the past. _Slipping on her shoes, she followed Sota out of the house as they began their walk to school. The sun was shining, only a few clouds littered the sky. The warm spring breeze lifted her raven hair causing it to bustle around her. This was a new start, she decided. No more demons, no jewel shards, no love triangles or pesky bandits, all she needed to focus on was studying and spend her time doing "normal" teenager things with her "normal" modern day friends.

As she came upon the school she waved by to her brother who continued down the street to the elementary school. Some welcomed her with surprised faces, others with warm welcoming smiles. Her friends Ayumi, Yuka and Eri were of course there within seconds soon as word got back that she returned.

"What are you doing here?"

One asked.

"I thought you were still sick!"

The other exclaimed.

She sighed, "I'm actually feeling a lot better so I decided to come in."

"Good to have you back, Hojo is going to be so happy to see you!" Eri grinned.

Yuma snickered, "Soon as he heard you caught the flu he began strategizing a new get well basket for you from the entire class."

"Good grief," Kagome rolled her eyes, "well if you see him tell him I said thanks but I'm fine."

_Sort of... _She thought to herself.

Getting through school wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be except once she thought she saw Miroku and Sango when she saw a student groping a girls behind in the hall. Also when heading to her locker she passed a guy with a baseball cap that she almost mistakended for Inuyasha and chocked back her tears. Everything was reminding her of them. Soon as the bell wrang signaling for the class to be over she left without saying good bye to her friends. She had to go somewhere new. Some place, not familiar. Huffing and puffing down the road she stopped once she reached a new street. She passed store fronts of many varities but stopped when she happened upon a book shop. Kagome had never seen the store before and read the sign above it's entrance that said, "Howling Wolves Book-A-Rama".

"Something different," she sighed, "something new."

As she pulled open the shops door a bell wringed through out the store. That noise sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. The shelves were grand, it's solid oak casing held over thousands of books.

"Can I help you with anything?"

She looked to the owner of the voice and found herself at a loss for words. Behind the cash register stood a man dressed in a long blue shirt and mustard yellow kahki's, his long back hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

"Kouga?" she breathed out his name stumbling forward to the counter.

"Uh," he raised a brow, "Actually the name is Kenji."

Kagome blushed, "Oh, sorry, you just look like someone I know."

"Must be someone pretty important if he makes you turn redder than a rippened tomato," the man winked.

She tried to blink away the tears but as hard as she tried to restrain herself she couldn't. Kagome's eyes were watering heavier than a babbling brook. The man named Kenji rushed over and grasped her shoulders forcing her to look up at him.

"Hey I'm sorry, don't cry!"

One of his rough calousy hands reached up to wipe away her tears. Even his hands felt like the wolf demons! This was becoming to much. Without warning the tall, built man pulled her into an embrace and began to stroking her hair.

"Please come back Kagome."

"What?" she whispered into his chest.

"Come back to us, we need you."

Even though she knew it was only a figment of her imagination, that this person was named Kenji, not Kouga she desperately clung to the hope that his words were true.

"You guys have Kikyo now, and Inuyasha doesn't want me there. He's the one who brought me back here in the first place," she blubbered.

"What?"

Kenji pulled back to gaze into the young girl's eyes. Her dark brown orbs stared deeply into his sky blue ones trying to understand.

"The well is closed, I can't go back."

The clerk shook his head a chuckle escaping him.

"It's not funny!" She yelled.

What was she saying? Of course it was! This guy had no idea what she was talking about and probably thought she was crazy, imagining him saying stupid things.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

"How did you know my name?"

"Your friends need you, I need you! Please, come back to me."

"Kouga?" Her face lit up with a smile.

He nodded his hand resting on the small of her back, closing what little distance there was between the two's embrace. Bending his down she found herself responding to his movements craning her head up to look at his lips that slowly began to close in on her own. Before she could even mutter another word he locked his mouth with hers kissing her passionately. He pulled away and stoked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Kagome..."

"Kouga," she whispered back.

"Kagome..."

She sighed laying her head on his chest, "Kouga..."

"KAGOME!"

Her eyes shot open focusing in on the world. Kouga was lunged in front of her kicking away a giant black tentacle. It wasn't real! She never left the feudal era!

"KAGOME! WAKE UP! WE NEED YOU!" the Youkai called.


	15. Chapter 15: While You Were Sleeping

"Kagome!" Kouga screamed shaking her limp body.

Nothing he did woke the unconscious Miko. Her breathing was steady yet her body was limp, almost lifeless. A thousand things ran through the wolf demon's head at that moment, and every one of them had to do with Kagome. He was losing his woman, his friend, his life... he could feel her slipping through his fingers.

"Kouga! It's coming!" Shippo cried holding close to the now transformed cat demon.

Propping the priestess against a tree just a few feet away he took his stance in front of her. They weren't going down without a fight and no one or nothing was going to take his woman away this time around. A black shadow that was about the size of the monk was now but a few feet away and stopped in it's stride towards the group. _What the hell is that thing? _Kouga growled. He snarled at the shapeless being whilst Miroku withdrew a talisman from within his robes. Ginta and Hakkaku took formation in front of Kouga and their sister.

"What are you two punks doing?" Kouga glared at his comrades, "Get behind me!"

Ginta shook his head, "We have to protect our sister-"

"And you boss," Hakkaku finished.

_Idiots! You're going to get yourselves killed! _The Wolf Prince wanted nothing more than to jump forward and push his men behind him but just as he thought about doing that, the creature began to take form. It was but a man, draped in a shadow. There was no telling what he looked like for he had no eyes, no nose, just a blank face.

"_Pathetic humans," _the being hissed, _"it seems as though you have finally formed an alliance with demons."_

As the creature spoke his non-existent mouth motioned as if it were moving yet he had no lips, or a hole to reveal a set of teeth or lips to outline his words. Sango nervously grasped the giant boomerang on her back eying the strange man. His form was the definition of fear. Only the shadow's words caste any sort of emotion from him. From the voice it had to be a man, and he sounded almost disgusted, yet proud. His head turned to face the human girl that laid passed out against the tree. Kouga immediately noticed this and took a step back before releasing another growl. A dark chuckle echoed around them.

_"You're breeding with them as well, interesting, no doubt your species will be unstoppable with the blood of the Youkai on your side."_

No one said anything, just held their ground, ready to attack.

_"Where is my manners, you may call me Kyoufu," _it then stared at Miroku, _"I can smell your blood boiling beneath your calm exterior for the demon Naraku, the one who released me. How very interesting, in fact I can feel hatred seeping away from all of you at the mention of his name... not to mention... fear."_

"No one is afraid of Naraku here!" Kouga declared with a menacing roar.

Another evil cackle escaped Kyoufu.

_"No? Not one of you? I'd be horrified with all of the things he has done to you. Sending his demon minions to kill your pack and using their dead bodies to try and murder you. Aren't you afraid the same thing will happen to the rest of them? To you?"_

He looked back to Kagome, then to Ginta and Hakkaku. What if he did hurt his pack? His woman? What if none of it was under his control.

"Don't listen to him Kouga! Remain brave, you would never let anything like that happen to your family and friends! Or Kagome!" Shippo encouraged with a whimper.

_"Monk, I know you're the son of the one who caste me away and have been cursed by Naraku with the vortex in the palm of your hand," _Kyoufu turned to Sango, _"And you demon slayer, who allies herself with demons, your entire village was slain because of Naraku and your brother is under his control."_

Kouga who knew piratically nothing about Kagome's friends was now getting the play by play from a mysterious being who seemed to know everything about them. All their pain and suffering derived from Naraku. They all shared a common goal and that was to destroy the Youkai who started this mess. Courage. The wolf demon felt his every fear melting away. Bravery. He had to protect Kagome, his tribe, and her pack. He gazed around at the humans who began to melt under the pressure of Kyoufu.

"Oh shut up!" he shouted catching the faceless beings attention, "I see your motives, trying to talk us into being afraid and it won't work! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

This snapped Sango and Miroku out of the shadow's spell. Though they could not see how Kyoufu was feeling they could tell Kouga had stricken a nerve when he coked his head to the side.

_"I am wrong?"_

"Heh, yeah," he scoffed, "You see we may've been wronged by Naraku and lost friends, family, even a little bit of ourselves and sure, there is some fear involved but what you're missing is that fear makes us stronger and gives us the courage to destroy him and all of his little minions. That also includes you!"

Sango unsheathed her boomerang and Miroku began to chant holding the talisman to his nose. The paper flicked with each breath he took reciting the prayer.

"We will send you back where you belong!" Miroku yelled before tossing the parchment in his direction landing on the black mass's face.

Kyoufu cried out in agony while his body took on a new form. His human body grew larger and shaped into a person they all were familiar with. He embodied the shape of Naraku. His black hair whipped about him dangerously before jetting out into black tentacles aiming for them. Sango cried out and released her boomerang to slice away at the growing tentacles that lashed out at them. Miroku fought them away with his staff. The hole in his hand, though useful, would not solve this mess. He had to use his monk abilities to defeat him, yet he needed a priestess as well. He glanced over to where his friend sat motionless, eyes closed. Kouga was using his arms and legs with the help of his comrades to defeat the beast and keep it's tentacles away from Kagome.

"Kouga! You have to get Kagome to wake up!" Miroku shouted over to the wolf demon.

"HOW?!" Kouga grunted kicking away a tentacle.

The monk blocked another one Kyoufu's blows but barely.

"He's feeding off of her fears, try to project yourself in her mind!"

The Youkai shook his head, "You're nuts monk!"

He had to try, for Kagome. What if she never woke up? They'd die and with no one to protect her, what would become of his woman? He couldn't bare thinking about a life without Kagome.

"Kagome! Come back to us we need you!" the wolf demon called.

Kouga stared at the young girl and motioned for his comrades to try and hold off the futile attacks. Her body stirred slightly as she whispered, "You guys have Kikyo now... and Inuyasha doesn't want me there... He's the one who brought me back here in the first place..."

"What?" he glared at the young girl.

That's why the monk demanded he project himself into her mind. Kyoufu had created an illusion. His pointy ears twitched slightly as he picked up on the rest of the girl's soft murmuring.

"The well is closed, I can't go back..."

"Your friends need you, I need you! Please, come back to me," Kouga begged kicking away a threatening tentacle that aimed for Kagome's head.

"Kouga..."

"KAGOME!"

He defended her from another fatal blow and that's when her eyes fluttered open. She stared in wonderment at the scene before her. The creature had turned into a tentacle wielding Naraku. She had to save her friends. _They need me!_ She yelled at herself mentally before surveying the area. Two feet away were her bow and arrows. It was the only thing she knew, the only Miko ability she possessed. Anything had to work and as of right now, she just needed to slow it down. Crawling over to the wooden bow she grasped it and arrow from her pouch. She aimed at the shadow figure, and she aimed to kill.

"Hit the mark!"

She released the arrow that went flying through the air and landed in the middle of the monk's talisman that was still glued to Kyoufu's forehead. Another ear piercing screech escaped the beast as his body flailed about uncontrollably. One of his hair extensions aimed for her again. Just as she thought this was the end Kouga came into view. He went to scoop her into his arms but instead she felt another pair of arms grab her. The wolf demon just barely escaped and shouted at whatever was carrying her. Blinking in surprise she looked up at the holder of the comfy, familiar arms, and it was none other than Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she muttered staring at him in shock, "you came back."

The half demon smirked, "Of course I did, I'll never leave you in danger Kagome."

When they landed on the ground, she wanted to scurry out of his arms yet she allowed him to hold her close. She missed him, and it killed her. The way the wind fingered through his long white mane, and his golden eyes scanned over her for injuries just as they usually did after every battle. She wanted to think things were just like old times. Both turned their attention to the being who was now gone, the only thing left behind was a shikon jewel shard. Miroku approached the remains but didn't touch it. The shard still was surrounded with an evil aura.

"It seems as if Naraku had to use a shard to give Kyoufu life again, I knew it couldn't have been that easy to release the beast from a monk's and priestess's hold," Miroku explained.

Ginta and Hakkaku raced over to Kagome shouting, "Sister! Sister!" "We're glad you're okay!"

Noticing she was still in the half demon's hold she scrambled out of his arms, a small blush forming in her cheeks. Kouga followed his comrades glaring at Inuyasha.

"Do you realize I could've been killed back there mutt?" he grumbled.

"Heh," Inuyasha raised a brow, "I thought that was the point."

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO WASTE YOU!"

Kagome sighed, "Knock it off! Both of you!"

She stepped in between them a hand out-stretched to stop both of them from coming at each other.

"This is not the time to be trying to kill each other! Let's all be thankful that we're still alive," she commanded.

"Yeah," Shippo scoffed, "no kidding, that thing was crazy scary!"

The two foes stepped away from one another crossing their arms, one eye open to keep on the other. Kagome went to grab another arrow and hovered it over the small glowing shard. With a bright blast of light the jewel went from a deep purple to pale pink. After it being purified she felt more comfortable to pick it up and place it in the small bottle around her neck.

Sango placed hiraikotsu on her back, stretching out her arms. She glared at the newly arrived party member.

"Amazing, we were able to defeat such a strong opponent without your help."

"Whatever," Inuyasha huffed, "Kagome probably wouldn't even be here if I didn't show up!"

Kouga looked like he was about to say something but noticed the Miko's warning glance and held his tongue. There was sense in making her upset and worry about the dog demon running off again, though he personally wouldn't have minded him dashing away with his hurt pride. They both knew Kouga would've made it to Kagome in time. _Sometimes it's best to just let laying dogs lie, _Kouga concluded.

Inuyasha was beginning to notice that not all of his group was very welcoming to his presence.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I ran out on you guys."

Kagome stared in shock. It wasn't like Inuyasha to outright confess that he did something wrong. Normally it'd take days just for him to decide if his actions were worth fighting for.

Miroku gave nod, "Are you here to stay?"

The Monk held no grudges and found that the hanyou from time to time was like a brother of sorts. He'd welcome back Inuyasha with open arms. He also found that his brute strength was an attribute to their group. Without it, sometimes they'd be in great danger.

"We'll see," the hanyou glared at the wolf demon, "is he staying?"

Kagome tossed a him glare which he immediately caught.

"We already had this argument Inuyasha," she said.

Her voice held a hint of irritation behind it which he immediately picked up on. He was determined to discover if something had grown between the human girl and the wolf demon. _What if there is? _He wondered but then pushed the thought away, deciding to deal with it when the time comes. The reality of the situation is Inuyasha had no idea what has happened between his enemy and the girl he confessed to have feelings for. _Better I just wait it out, no need to jump to conclusions._

"Fine, we better find a place to make camp; I'm not about to sleep here," Inuyasha huffed heading off the path and into the forest.

Kagome was relieved to have Inuyasha back. A part of her had been worried about him but she was glad to see he was being his normal self despite their previous argument. He even came to her rescue, though she didn't really need his help. This only goes to show he still truly cared about her safety. She glanced over at Kouga whose gaze had been on the dirt floor. It was because of him that she even woke from the crazy hallucination. If he hadn't been there in her mind, encouraging her, then she would have been stuck there with the thought that everyone moved on with Kikyo and Inuyasha at their side. They kissed. Kagome and Kouga had kissed. _Not really though_, she corrected herself, _in your dream you kissed!_ It felt real, but such was the strange creatures power. The way her family and friends reacted to her return, even when she broke the trance with the wolf demon's kiss it felt real. A part of her yearned to know if that was truly what his lips tasted like. His breath, hot and sweet, whilst his lips were slightly rough and dry against hers. Her train of though was interrupted by a callous, rough hand grasping hers. She looked up to meet Kouga's sky blue eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kagome, I was afraid," he whispered softly leading her into the woods.

She tried to make light of the serious situation, "You afraid? No way."

He grinned down at her, "I was, losing you would be a heavy weight to carry on with."

"Oh?" she raised a brow, "but you could get over it I'm sure."

He stopped her. She watched as the rest of the group still carried on despite them being in the middle of their traffic.

"Kagome, I don't think you realize, I decided you're it, you're one," he frowned, "if I lost you I'd live my life out alone. No one else could ever take your place."

"Kouga," she whispered gazing up at him, "I'm sorry."

The Wolf Prince wasn't sure what she was saying sorry for. Sorry, I don't like you that way? Sorry I worried you? Sorry I said that? I feel sorry for you? That apology buzzed through his head.

He wanted to inquire to why she was sorry but he instead said with the biggest smile he could muster, "You don't need to be, it's okay."


	16. Chapter 16: Kagome has a Boyfriend?

The wolf demon was anything but pleased with Inuyasha's return. It had been only an hour after they made camp and already the hanyou was hovering over Kagome. No doubt he was trying to make up for his absence but Kouga could tell his woman wasn't exactly thrilled with his arrival either. She seemed relieved at first but now her usual soft facial features were clouded with frustration, her brows furrowed together. Kouga only wished that he knew what her thoughts were to console her and smooth out the look of annoyance, but with Kagome it was hard to tell. She wasn't the easiest of humans to understand. In the past couple days he began to notice that she is a bit more complex than the average woman. Kouga did have a hunch however, that it had to do with the dog demon. Inuyasha was rambling on and on about something glancing at the fire and back at Kagome every few seconds. The Wolf Prince was trying his hardest to restrain himself from tackling the half demon across the way. Every word he uttered came out muffled. This was a sign that Kouga's anger was getting the best of him when he couldn't he even clearly make out what was being said. Just when he was about to speak up for Kagome, who also looked like she was having a hard time from restraining herself she barked at the dog.

"Where were you Inuyasha?!"

This caught the group off guard. Everyone was so tentatively listening to the half demon. They obviously didn't notice that Kagome was beginning to get upset with him like Kouga had been.

"What?" the dog demon blinked.

She glared at him turning her head in full to stare into his golden eyes, "You heard me, where have you been?"

"Sister is awfully mad at Inuyasha," Ginta mumbled to his brother.

Hakkau stared in wonder, "You think it's because he reeks of the dead?"

Ginta made a hand gesture as if waving away an awful smell from his nose. Their leader caught an earful of his warrior's conversation and sniffed the air curiously. Inuyasha's aroma was so awful that he nearly gagged. Humans can't pick up on scents like that, but for the wolf demons it was obvious where and who the half demon was with. Kouga's insides began to boil.

"Well, um, I," Inuyasha mumbled, "You see I was-"

"You were, where? Come out with it already!"

"Fine," Inuyasha shouted, "I was with Kikyo!"

"I knew it!" Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms, "What happened to the whole you wouldn't get jealous if I didn't get jealous thing?!"

The Priestess stood up in attempt to match his height pressing her index finger into his chest.

"That whole deal was broken when you ran off after a little comment made by Kouga!"

"What do you expect Kagome?" he growled.

"What do you expect from me Inuyasha?" she retorted.

The dog demon looked as if he was about to say something but stopped himself. Kagome took this opportunity to finish her thought.

"The reason all of this happened in the first place was because I caught you with her. I told you Inuyasha that I'd stand by your side even when I knew you still had feelings for her. The least you could do is have the decency to try and stay away and be loyal to me but no, whenever she was around you took off without a moment's hesitation! Do you know how incredibly frustrating that was?" she didn't allow him to answer, "No, you don't Inuyasha because I had never done that to you. I never ever betrayed you. Then you have the nerve to tell Kikyo that you would be with her if I wasn't in the way! That your love, for me, was keeping you two apart. Don't blame your loyalty issues on me!"

Kouga took this moment to stand up cracking his knuckles, "You're pathetic dog breath, I should have killed you the first time you had hurt Kagome!"

Inuyasha ignored the wolf demon's threats and shouted, "But I do love you Kagome!"

Silence crept in among the group after the half demon's proclamation.

"I have, and always will love you Kagome," he whispered stepping forward to grasp her hands, "That's why I always come back, why I can't be with Kikyo, because of you."

"Not to mention she's dead," Shippo whispered to himself.

Kagome continued to stare into the half demon's honest eyes. She didn't know how to respond. Was this good enough to forget everything that happened? How could she ever be with him knowing that there was a possibility, a possibility that she was keeping Inuyasha away from the one he truly loved more than life itself? She decided days ago in her own time when Kouga appeared tapping at her bedroom window that she was done with Inuyasha. _Kouga... _Releasing the half demon's hands she turned her attention to the wolf demon who stared at the scene with the most painful expression she had ever seen. Kagome could tell that it was taking every ounce of Kouga's sanity to not pounce on her ex-boyfriend and tear him limb from limb. That was the kind of love she wanted. A love that was loyal and true. She wanted someone who would stand up for her and believe in her. She turned back to Inuyasha taking a deep breath in and out before finding the courage to finish everything.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she shook her head, "but I can't be with you knowing there's someone else you love as well."

He frowned reliving the heart broken memories she left behind days ago, and now this? What did he have to do? He didn't want to lose Kagome. Somehow, someway, he had to convince her that she was the one he truly wanted. He never wanted her more than that moment when he knew there was no possible way he could ever have her again.

"At least let me explain why I went to see Kikyo," he tried to convince her.

She sighed, "No Inuyasha, I can't, and I won't hear about it anymore. It'd be selfish of me to ask you to stop mentioning her name but that's how I'm feeling right now so please just let it go, and let me go."

Inuyasha plopped down on the ground trying his best to not let his hurt show. He was far from dropping it and Kagome could tell. He was just giving up for the time being. Kagome also sat back down and tried her hardest to remain calm while next to him. She wanted to keep yelling at him but if she were to do that, then surely he'd try to win her back. _I have to let him go, so he can let me go_, she told herself. She met Kouga's gaze from across the way. His bright blue eyes gazing into hers melted away the frustration and sadness the hanyou caused her. The smirk on his face brought a genuine smile to hers. Was Kouga the one? All those things she told herself she wanted from Inuyasha she found in the Wolf Prince. Loyal, caring, supportive, he was all those things and more.

He also wanted to keep yelling at Inuyasha but followed Kagome in dropping the argument and took his seat. If he were to even touch a hair on the half demon's head Kagome would most likely be upset with him as well.

Sango cleared her throat in attempts to recover from the scene that just took place.

"So uh, Kouga being from a village of demon slayers we know a lot about a variety of demons."

Kouga tore away from Kagome's gaze just for a moment to meet Sango's nervous glance.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I'd imagine."

"Well, you see wolf demons were rare in parts and I heard tales of your customs but I was curious about one in particular, maybe you two can help me out with this as well," she smiled at the twins.

"Sure!" Ginta and Hakkuku chimed in unison.

"You guys mate for life correct?"

Again the two brothers answer in unison, "Yes!"

"How do you guys choose your mates?" she wondered.

Ginta placed his index finger on his chin, "Well, you see despite mating for life we can pick and choose whoever we want-"

"However," Hakkaku piped in, "if you're real lucky you'll run into your soul mate. Meeting your soul mate expands both of your life years."

"Ah, yes!" Ginta agreed.

Kouga grinned, "You know if it's your soul mate when she smells of spring flowers and the male will smell like the forest, much manlier of the two if you ask me."

Sango glanced at her friend from across the way that was turning a wild shade of red. Was the topic making her angry? The only reason she even brought it up was because Kagome was asking about it days ago after she returned with… Kouga! Sango stared wide eyed at the Priestess. Did she share the scent with Kouga?

Kouga chuckled, "You know funny you ask about that, I was just telling Kagome about this when we were in her time."

"You don't say," Sango laughed nervously, "what a coincidence!"

Inuyasha huffed, "Sounds stupid if you ask me."

The fox demon child hopped onto Kagome's lap and stuck his tongue out at the half demon, "No one was asking you!"

"Why you little," he growled and reached for the kitskune.

"SIT!"

The one word sent Inuyasha's body forcefully falling face first to the grassy earth beneath him. No one found the violent action out of the ordinary; even the wolf demons amongst them witnessed Kagome using the binding technique quite often. Miroku who was sitting rather quietly began stroking his chin eyeing the Prince and Priestess. He too was rather curious now.

"So have any of your pack ever mated with humans before?"

Ginta shook his head, "Not from out pack, but we have heard of others."

"Were the humans able to smell the strange aroma?" He asked slowly.

Sango glared at the monk, "Miroku…"

He shrugged casually whilst a sly smirk began to spread across his face, "What? You can ask questions but I'm not allowed?"

Hakkaku not catching on smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, really, we're not positive if humans share it because again it's never happened in our pack but next time we meet with neighboring tribes we can ask for you."

Was it all in her head? Kagome wondered and found the information hard to swallow. Even if it wasn't real, what she was feeling for Kouga was real. He wanted to talk about their relationship before the battle occurred. Maybe he was thinking about proposing to her? Oh no, not again. _I DO like Kouga_, she finally concluded,_ but I don't think I'm ready for ALL of Kouga. I haven't even graduated from school yet! What would my Mom think about me becoming someone's life long mate?!_ Kouga noticed the topic had made Kagome quite embarrassed. What she needed to do was get away from everyone, most of all she needed to get away from Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome," he stood up and dodged the camp fire to stand before her.

She looked up at him with wonder, "Yes?"

He extended his hand, "You wanna' go on a walk?"

Shippo leaped off her lap as she grasped the wolf demon's hand and he helped her to her feet.

"A walk sounds lovely," she smiled.

"You're not going anywhere with that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome glared at the half demon on the ground, "I will be going where ever I want with whoever I want!"

Inuyasha flexed his claws, "I won't let you go without a fight Kagome."

"SIT!"

The dog demon again ate the earth with the Preistess's command.

"I won," she huffed.

Looping her arm in Kouga's she allowed him to take the lead her away from the camp. He kept nervously glancing down at the human on his arm as they walked. The move he made was bold considering what just happened between her and the hanyou. He was beginning to wonder if he made the wrong decision. _She wanted to come with you! Stop worrying!_ He told himself. Kagome met one of his glances and smiled at him.

He was so caring. Kouga knew that she needed a breather. Though she could tell he was nervous, his actions reinforced all the good things she admired about him.

"So Kagome," he cleared his throat, "I was thinking that in the morning we should return to the mountains, just to inform the pack of our enemies defeat."

She gave a nod, "Sounds good to me, also my bag is there."

"Ah yes, the giant yellow monster you heave on your back," he grinned.

His statement about her massive school bag made her chuckle. He grinned and the joke between them lit a small fire of encouragement inside. _I can do this_, he coached himself. It was now or never. The chemistry between them was only going to make things more difficult if they avoided talking about it.

"Kagome," he stopped grabbing both of her hands.

He took this moment to admire her dark raven hair that fell past her shoulders and the way her big brown eyes stared at him with wonder. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Despite the difference in species, he knew what they had he'd never be able to find again. His tail wagged from side to side excitedly.

She also took in his handsome features. His long hair was resting in it's usual pony tail atop his head, pulled away to reveal his strong face and brilliant blue eyes, though she often wondered what he'd look like with his hair down and hanging around him wildly she was glad it didn't cloud his good looks. Days ago she wouldn't go as far as to even admitting how handsome he was, let alone allow him to hold her hands whenever he pleased. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to move on from Inuyasha?

"Once we return to the moutains I'd also like to announce to the pack of our engagment," he watched her closely after saying this.

Her face went from shocked, to happy, to scared. He frowned. _This was a mistake, I've been moving way to fast! _He scolded himself. It was so hard to take things slow when all he wanted to do was take her away from everyone and keep her all to himself. Not only emotionally was he attached to her but it was his instincts to want to claim her as his. She smelled of springtime. An aroma that he at times had to restrain himself from giving into. He wanted her, he needed her. She was his soul mate whether she smelt it on him with her dull human senses.

Kagome knew it was coming. He wanted to talk about the two of them and the romance blooming between them. Her first rational thought was to decline, she was barely seventeen-years-old! Then her thoughts traced back to the strange spell Kyoufu had her under. Kouga broke the spell, her mind conjured a kiss between them. It was obvious why. She wanted him to kiss her all this time. They came close to it multiple times. Engagement though? Was she ready to get married at such a young age?

"Um Kouga," she started nervously, "did you know back in my world we don't um, get enagaged, this fast?"

He raised a brow, "Are you speaking of this boyfriend custom your little brother mentioned?"

She smiled nervously, "Yes, you see you start out like that then after awhile when you know it's time to get serious to ask someone to marry you."

Kagome watched the wolf demon grow more confused and she quickly added, "Marriage is like a type of mating ceremony."

"Ah," he nodded slowly, "in that case, Kagome, let me tell you now that I'm ready to get serious and perform this "marriage" however, I understand if you need to take things slow. You're not use to it after all. So, Kagome, will you accept me as your boyfriend?"

It was every modern girl's dream to have a boyfriend at some point and she never had. Sure, there had been many attempts made from guys at her school like Hojo, but she was always to nervous to accept. She stood before a man who wanted to dedicate the rest of his life to her and was willing to wait on her. That's all she could ever ask for and more. Kouga wasn't like the other boys.

"Yes," the words came out barely audible as her chest heaved excitedly.

The butterflies that were once nestled inside caccoons in the pit of her stomach burst forth. It was an over whelming feeling that she wasn't entirely used to. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, what with the ending between her and Inuyasha being so fresh, but it felt right. Kouga smiled the goofiest smile she had ever seen on him. She had never seen him so happy.

"As your boyfriend, what are my duties?" he asked axiously.

She giggled taking a small step closer to him, "Just be yourself, that's all I could ever ask of you."

Kouga took a step forward and placed one of his hands on her face urging their lips to be but inches apart.

"I can do that and more."


End file.
